HalloWeen
by SexySpectrum
Summary: semi-UA. Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchent l'épée de Gryffondor quand Ron tombe mort à leurs pieds. Cela ne peut être l'oeuvre que d'une seule personne: Voldemort. Tom x Harry. SLASH.
1. I

Cette fois je pense que c'est bon, je peux clairement affirmer que vous avez devant les yeux la fanfiction la plus **niaise** de l'univers. Haha. J'ai beaucoup hésité à la poster pour plusieurs raisons: la première c'est que c'est mauvais. La deuxième c'est qu'il s'agit d'un UA et franchement... ... ouais. C'est loin d'être bon. Mais je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être une personne qui a justement besoin de lire un truc aussi mauvais et fleur bleue et tout ce que vous voulez et accessoirement aussi le fait qu'on dirait pas mais que ça m'a bien pris 15h pour écrire et corriger cette **abomination.** Donc voilà je poste en espérant qu'au moins une personne soit divertie !

Il s'agit d'un **Three-Shot** ! Je dis ça pour ceux qui trouverait que ça se termine trop abruptement.

Je voulais poster ce chapitre le 31 octobre mais je me suis malheureusement bien plantée haha.

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas

Finalement: si vous avez des critiques, des suggestions, envie de me crier dessus où je ne sais quoi, par pitié n'hésitez pas à commenter vous me feriez **extrêmement** plaisir!

* * *

C'était censé être une mission standard. Ils l'avaient préparé pendant toute une semaine. Leur seul but était de trouver l'épée de gryffondor, et ils étaient à peu près sûrs de son emplacement. Évidemment elle se trouvait au fin fond d'une forêt peu accueillante et remplie de créatures malfaisantes, mais comme ils s'étaient attendus à cette éventualité, Harry Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas eu trop de difficulté à les éliminer. Ils en étaient même à se féliciter de leur campagne, de toute évidence ils allaient réussir à la mener à bien et sans _trop_ de casse : Hermione s'était assez violemment blessée contre un loup-garou mais à trois contre un celui-là n'avait pas fait long feu. Harry était donc plutôt satisfait de la tournure des événements quand il vit Ron, qui avançait quelques pas devant lui, tomber, mort.

-Merde ! » s'exclama Harry en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Il avait eu à peine le temps de voir la lumière verte caractéristique du sort de la mort apparaître et toucher Ron en plein fouet, mais il n'y avait pas de doutes : ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la forêt. Et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment : « Hermione ! » appela -t-il d'une voix désespérée « Je crois que Voldemort est là ! » Il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un réajustant ses écouteurs et son amie répondit :

-Il ne peut pas réutiliser son sort pendant trois minutes, il faut absolument qu'on le débusque avant qu'il ne nous tue les uns après les autres ! »

Harry serra les dents. Ils avaient fait exprès de lancer leur campagne à 17.00 le soir d'une des plus grandes soirées estudiantines de l'année en se disant que le salopard qui se cachait derrière le pseudo « Voldemort » serait trop occupé à préparer son costume d'Halloween pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas calculé que leur _pire ennemi_ n'était sans doute pas le genre de personne à se rendre aux fêtes de l'université. Énervé, il cliqua sur le chat du serveur et écrivit avec colère :

 _T'es vraiment un gros_ _ **CON**_ _laisse-nous tranquille !_

La rivalité entre Voldemort (donc l'identité était toujours secrète) et Le_Survivant (Harry) datait d'il y avait un certain nombre d'années. Harry avait onze ans lorsqu'il avait installé pour la première fois le jeu « Poudlard : Sorciers & Magie » et avait adoré ses trente premières minutes de jeu. Il s'était installé dans une maison de la ville et avait même acheté des sentinelles avec la carte de crédit de son père (il s'était fait punir pendant des semaines après ça) qu'il avait placé autour de sa maison. Sentinelles à qui il avait donné le nom de ses parents : James et Lily (il était un garçon de onze ans sentimental). Tout ça pour qu'un autre joueur arrive et détruise ses deux sentinelles (alors qu'elles avaient chacune coûté 200Gallions – la monnaie du jeu - ) et s'en prenne ensuite à lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'au niveau 1. L'autre joueur, Voldemort, était au niveau 20 à ce moment-là. Autant dire qu'Harry s'était fait tuer violemment, mais étrangement (enfin, maintenant qu'il connaissait le jeu sur le bout des doigts Harry savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas _juste_ d'attaquer des joueurs dont le niveau était bien inférieur au sien) Voldemort s'était fait tuer aussi et était aussi redescendu au niveau 1. C'était d'ailleurs un souvenir cher à Harry qui n'hésitait pas à rappeler cet événement au foutu Serpentard à l'instant où celui-ci l'attaquait. Parce que ce qui à la base était probablement une attaque aléatoire s'était transformée en _vendetta_ personnelle. Alors d'accord, Harry et « Voldemort » avaient faits des choix de personnages complètement différents (déjà à la base Harry avait choisi la maison Gryffondor alors que l'autre avait choisi Serpentard) mais en plus Voldemort s'était spécialisé en magie noire alors qu'Harry avait décidé d'être quelqu'un de _bien,_ mais rien ne justifiait un tel acharnement.

Le plus drôle, c'est que ses amis d'école s'étaient peu à peu lassés de ce jeu, sauf lui et Voldemort qui continuaient d'y jouer dans l'unique but de se tuer mutuellement. Heureusement pour eux (parce qu'être deux sur un serveur avec comme seul objectif l'anéantissement de l'autre joueur restait un principe pas exceptionnellement drôle), le jeu avait retrouvé de l'intérêt auprès des étudiants nostalgiques et Harry avait réussi à traîner Ron et Hermione dans l'aventure. Voldemort aussi avait apparemment convaincu ses amis à le rejoindre parce que ça lui arrivait de leur tomber dessus avec des acolytes. En soi, ils étaient plus ou moins à force égale. Mais il suffisait qu'ils baissent leur garde pendant quelques minutes pour que Voldemort réduise tous leurs efforts à néants. Comme là. Ils s'étaient entraînés toute la semaine pour accumuler de l'expérience et de l'argent afin de se constituer un inventaire leur permettant de traverser cette foutue forêt sans devoir recommencer cinquante fois, et sans Ron qui de toute manière s'était déconnecté de rage, ils n'arriveraient jamais à choper l'épée. Harry était donc de mauvaise humeur. Et celle-ci augmenta considérablement quand il vit ce que Voldemort lui avait répondu dans le chat, c'est-à-dire un smiley avec un sourire.

-Hermione, on n'y arrivera pas. »

-Je sais ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence. Voldemort avait un niveau plus avancé que le leur et il avait acheté des sorts qui le rendaient très difficile à vaincre. En gros, c'était le tyran du serveur universitaire ce qui rendait Harry absolument fou de rage. Il avait joué à ce jeu au moins autant que l'autre, mais il réussissait quand même à avoir toujours une longueur d'avance. C'était frustrant. Sa seule consolation était d'imaginer quel genre de personnes pouvait passer autant de temps sur un jeu, et l'image que son cerveau convoquait était loin d'être plaisante. C'était probablement un pauvre type.

-On laisse tomber ? Faut qu'on se prépare de toute façon. »

Hermione acquiesça et Harry quitta le jeu en maudissant l'autre joueur qui venait de détruire une semaine de préparation. Il s'étira et éteint son ordinateur tout en regardant ses messages : Ron venait de lui en envoyer une bonne dizaine qui insultaient tous Voldemort. Harry lui répondit (en gros) qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec lui et que s'ils découvraient un jour son identité ils déchaîneraient Fred et George (les grands-frères de Ron, connus pour leur blague douteuse) sur l'individu qui prenait un tel plaisir à détruire le leur.

Pour son costume d'Halloween, Harry avait décidé de ne pas trop se casser la tête. Il allait se déguiser en « personnage X de Gryffondor » ce qui demandait juste de porter un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge et or, ce qu'il avait assez facilement trouvé. Il se demandait, vu la popularité du jeu, s'ils seraient des dizaines à s'habiller de la même façon. Ce qui pouvait s'avérer utile puisqu'ils pourraient éventuellement recruter d'autres membres pour leur bataillon anti-Voldemort. Harry s'arrêta alors qu'il était en train de passer sa ceinture dans les anses de son pantalon. Si c'était le cas, si d'autres personnes avaient la même idée de costume, alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient trouver une personne habillée en Serpentard et lui soutirer des informations. Pour être franc, cette idée remontait un peu le moral d'Harry. Il ne s'était jamais particulièrement demandé _qui_ était Voldemort, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop comment il réagirait s'il se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait une fois tapé son pseudo sur Google et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé c'était des commentaires sur un forum d'informatique. Autant dire que ça ne l'avait pas particulièrement intéressé. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que Voldemort était forcément un habitant de leur petite ville, et que fatalement il devait avoir au minimum le même âge qu'Harry et au maximum quelques années de plus.

Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha en voyant que c'était Hermione :

-Tu penses que tu y vas à quelle heure ? »

Le « y » désignant la fête qui se déroulerait dans le hall principal de l'université. Harry n'était pas particulièrement fan de soirées de ce genre (trop bruyantes, trop de monde) mais à chaque fois il finissait par s'y amuser plus qu'escompté et était, du coup, toujours enclin à leur donner une chance.

-Je sais pas, il y a un apéro chez Zabini, on pourrait peut-être y aller ? »

-Bonne idée, je préviens Ron. »

Zabini n'était pas vraiment un _ami_ d'Harry mais ils se connaissaient apparemment suffisamment pour que le garçon l'ait invité à son « gigantesque apéro dans sa gigantesque maison » (Harry avait quand même été un minimum surpris, parce qu'il avait des contacts très limités avec l'autre garçon). La fête commencerait à 23.00 dans le hall et il se voyait mal y arriver en étant complètement sobre. Alors qu'aller à une pré-fête à 18.30 c'était parfaitement acceptable. D'autant plus qu'étrangement Blaise lui avait écrit un message pour le relancer. C'était flatteur – évidemment – mais …bizarre. Harry se regarda distraitement dans le miroir réajusta sa cravate et quitta sa chambre. Zabini habitait à l'autre bout de la ville mais vu la taille de la localité, ça ne lui prendrait pas plus de quinze minutes pour rallier la fête. Il salua distraitement ses parents qui étaient les deux en train de lire dans leur salon avant de sortir de chez lui. Bon sang, le temps avait changé en peu de temps. Il faisait encore chaud quelques jours plus tôt mais là, décidemment il commençait à sentir l'hiver approcher. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers le garage. La plupart de ses autres amis seraient probablement déjà chez Zabini il n'avait donc pas forcément besoin d'attendre que Ron et Hermione soient prêts. Enfin, Ron avait décidé de se déguiser en joueur de foot donc il n'allait probablement pas devoir se préparer pendant longtemps. Quant à Hermione elle avait décidé de « prendre un costume sexy classique pour en faire une version flippante ». Dieu sait ce que ça voulait dire, mais connaissant sa meilleure amie, ça risquait d'être … _intéressant._ Il sortit son vélo du garage et se mit à pédaler. Dix minutes à survivre dans le froid et il serait au chaud avec une bière dans les mains.

* * *

Harry regrettait son choix avant même d'avoir passé la porte. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière il se secouerait par les épaules. 18.30 c'était _beaucoup trop tôt_ pour se pointer à un apéro, surtout en sachant qu'il n'était pas extrêmement proche de Zabini. Et vu qu'il n'entendait ni musique ni d'ailleurs d'autres bruits caractéristiques de fête, il ne pouvait conclure qu'une chose : il serait l'un des premiers à arriver. Maudissant (pour la dixième fois du mois) sa propension à agir d'abord et réfléchir ensuite, il sonna à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise lui ouvrait la porte l'air …étonnamment ravi :

-Harry ! Tu tombes extrêmement bien ! »

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'être arrivé aussi tôt, mais j'ai apporté du whisky ? » déclara Harry avec un sourire légèrement gêné. Blaise lui sourit, pris la bouteille qu'on lui tendait et s'effaça pour laisser entrer l'autre garçon.

-Pas de problème, mais pour l'instant il y a juste Malfoy, Pansy et Riddle et moi mais je suis sûr qu'on est _exactement_ les personnes qu'il faut pour s'amuser. »

Harry haussa les épaules en se sentant presque _nerveux._ Il connaissait très bien Malfoy (ils s'étaient d'ailleurs cordialement détestés de leurs dix ans à seize ans environ) et s'il ne pouvait pas le qualifier d'ami ils étaient depuis relativement en bon termes (surtout quand Harry s'était rendu compte que Malfoy ne pouvait pas être Voldemort). Il ne connaissait vraiment pas bien Pansy qui n'était pas particulièrement le genre de filles avec qui il avait des atomes crochus et… et Riddle.

Riddle.

Hermione avait dit une fois, alors qu'ils parlaient de _lui_ (de Tom Riddle donc) que ça devait être une loi de l'univers qu'il _devait_ y avoir un garçon (ou une fille) comme lui dans chaque ville. Quelqu'un qui semblait être destiné à accomplir des choses dépassant ce à quoi le commun des mortels pouvait aspirer. Parce qu'en voyant Tom Riddle on ne pouvait que se demander ce que ce mec foutait-là. Il avait littéralement le physique d'un mannequin ou d'une star de cinéma, enfin quelqu'un qui n'avait pas sa place dans une petite ville médiocre. Mais ce n'était que la première impression. Parce qu'il suffisait de l'entendre parler pour se rendre compte qu'il avait _en plus_ une intelligence au moins aussi hors du commun que son physique. C'était évidemment injuste sur toute la ligne, mais Harry se disait qu'il fallait que des gens comme ça existent. Enfin bref, il connaissait un peu Riddle (tout le monde le connaissait un peu) mais étant donné qu'il avait deux ans de plus que lui, il n'avait pas été dans la même classe que lui à l'école et encore moins à l'université. Riddle était en train de faire son doctorat en biologie alors qu'Harry n'en était qu'à son master. Mais Tom Riddle était un peu la mascotte de l'université et il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer quand il arpentait les couloirs.

Harry inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de situation dans laquelle il aimait se trouver mais il allait être poli, discuter avec Drago et Pansy et il ne s'humilierait pas devant Riddle (en laissant entendre à quel point il était rempli d'admiration).

Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et sa veste il se dirigea vers le salon où les autres attendaient le début des festivités.

Décidant d'être un invité parfait il commença :

-Blaise, est-ce que je peux t'aider à faire quoique ce … »

Et sa phrase s'arrêta net. Il savait que l'impression qu'il donnait c'était de s'être arrêté de parler parce qu'il venait de croiser le regard de Tom Riddle (ce n'était vraiment pas le cas !), mais sa phrase s'était bloquée nette dans sa gorge quand il avait vu le _costume_ de Tom Riddle.

Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, et une cravate _verte et argent._

Un _serpentard._

Riddle avait relevé la tête de l'ordinateur portable devant lequel il était installé, probablement pour saluer le nouveau venu, mais son visage avait pris une expression surprise. Quelques secondes gênantes passèrent avant qu'il ne déclare :

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à jouer encore à Poudlard. »

Il lança un regard appuyé en direction de Drago Malfoy qui s'esclaffa. La surprise était passée du côté de Harry, c'est vrai que choisir la maison de l'ambition et de la ruse correspondait plutôt bien à Riddle, et il se réjouit plutôt de savoir qu'il avait un point commun avec l'autre garçon.

-Effectivement ce qui ne veut pas dire » déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers les canapés « que j'approuve le choix de ta maison. »

Tom lui lança un sourire charmant et se retourna vers son ordinateur. Harry fit le tour des occupants de la pièce pour les saluer, et alla ensuite vers Tom dans le but de lui serrer la main. Il s'approcha donc de lui et constata qu'il était précisément en train de jouer à Poudlard.

-Je viens de finir une partie en fait » reprit-il alors que Riddle était occupé à parcourir le « shop » du jeu. Celui-ci lui lança un regard de biais :

-C'est marrant, pas grand monde s'est connecté ce soir. On s'est peut-être croisés. »

-Je pense pas, j'ai peut-être joué une heure au total et on a arrêté quand on s'est fait surprendre par l'autre connard. »

En entendant sa phrase, Riddle se tourna complètement dans sa direction, l'air soudainement très intéressé.

-L'autre connard ? »

-Peut-être qu'il s'attaque pas aux autres serpentards, en fait. » s'interrogea Harry à voix haute. Pour lui il était évident qu'il n'y avait qu'un _gros connard_ sur le serveur, et ça lui paraissait presque bizarre qu'on puisse ne pas comprendre de qui il parlait à l'instant où il prononçait ces mots. « Il a un pseudo débile, Voldemort, ça te dit rien ? »

Zabini qui était dans son champ de vision sortit de la pièce à la seconde où la phrase d'Harry quittait sa bouche et il l'entendit très distinctement rire dans le couloir.

Tom Riddle, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Il souriait d'un air extrêmement tendu, certes, mais apparemment Harry n'était pas le seul qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'aussi drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Non, je dois avouer que ça ne me dit rien. » Harry haussa des épaules et se retourna pour prendre une place sur l'un des canapés du salon. « C'est quoi ton pseudo Harry ? Comme ça je peux t'ajouter ? » Il avait dit ça avec un air parfaitement amical (et d'ailleurs Harry se demandait comment il connaissait son nom, mais ça ce serait une question à laquelle il réfléchirait plus tard en essayant de ne pas glousser) enfin tout ça pour dire qu'Harry ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas lui donner son pseudo. Il n'en savait rien, peut-être qu'ils pourraient jouer ensemble ? Cette idée lui aurait presque donné des papillons dans le ventre s'il n'y avait pas le petit détail suivant : il avait honte de son pseudo. Il avait onze ans quand il l'avait créé et sur le moment ça avait paru parfaitement « cool » de choisir Le_Survivant, mais maintenant qu'il avait vingt-deux ans il devait bien avouer que c'était un peu honteux. Il émit un bruit d'incertitude et déclara d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée :

-Le survivant avec un espace souligné entre le « le » et le « survivant. »

Tom Riddle lui lança un sourire éclatant, et ferma d'un coup sec son ordinateur alors que Blaise réapparaissait un pack de bière dans les mains un air absolument _ravi_ placardé sur le visage :

-Il est officiellement 19 :00, heure raisonnable pour commencer à boire ! »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se faire prier pour entamer sa propre bière. Il faillit recracher sa première gorgée quand Tom choisit de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu fais un master en ingénierie mécanique, c'est juste ? » lui demanda-t-il comme si c'était parfaitement naturel qu'il sache quelles étaient ses études.

-Oui, comment tu sais ? » Tom le regarda étrangement, comme si sa réponse le surprenait, avant de dire :

-J'ai corrigé un de vos TP de chimie le semestre passé et j'avais été plaisamment surpris par le tien. »

Harry dut se concentrer pour ne pas _rougir._ Riddle avait été surpris par l'un de ses TP. Bon sang, s'il avait été une adolescente de douze ans, nul doute que cette information aurait été illico-presto écrite dans son journal intime, le tout entourée d'un certain nombre de cœur.

-Ah. Merci. » finit-il par répondre en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que l'autre garçon était toujours en train de le fixer. Il se demanda s'il était censé retourner la question et lui demander comment se passait son doctorat, mais le temps qu'il se pose la question et il était déjà trop tard pour lui demander parce qu'il avait attendu trop de temps et que ce serait gênant et –

Heureusement pour Harry ce fut précisément le moment où la première fournée d'étudiants arriva à l'apéro. Et parmi ceux-ci, il y avait Ron. Celui-ci – après avoir salué les occupants de la pièce – attrapa une bière et s'assit de l'autre côté d'Harry.

-Vous avez arrêté de jouer combien de temps après que je me sois cassé ? »

-Deux minutes » répondit Harry sombrement « ça servait à rien de s'acharner il nous aurait niqué de toute manière. »

-Vous parlez de Poudlard ?» demanda Tom avec intérêt. Ron se tourna vers lui, reconnut son costume et déclara avec un ton tragique :

-Oui. On avait prévu un raid depuis le début de la semaine et on s'est fait chopper par l'autre connard. »

-Ah. Voldemort, je présume ? »

Ron leva sa bière dans la direction du serpentard :

-Celui-là même. »

Le brun lui sourit chaleureusement et reproduit le geste du roux :

-ça doit être frustrant de croiser de meilleurs joueurs que soi quand on s'est préparés pendant si longtemps. »

Ron et Harry prirent de concert un air outré :

-Il est pas _meilleur,_ c'est juste que c'est le roi des coups-bas ! » s'exclama Ron les sourcils froncés. Son regard s'arrêta sur le costume du brun et il croisa des bras : « enfin c'est clair qu'en tant que serpentard tu dois être épargné. »

-ça doit être ça. » répondit Tom d'un air presque narquois « Je ne voulais pas vous insulter, c'est juste qu'à trois contre un – enfin j'en ai juste déduit qu'il était meilleur. »

Il y avait clairement une tension qui venait de s'installer entre Ron et Tom. Voulant à tout prix éviter une dispute futile (ça restait un jeu vidéo, quand même), Harry déclara :

-Enfin bref ! Vous savez ce qu'ils ont prévu à la fête ? J'ai entendu une rumeur d'un « parcours hanté »

-Oui le comité en a organisé un. » répondit Tom Riddle, à nouveau charmant comme si son air moqueur n'avait jamais existé. « Mais bon, ça consistera probablement en un vulgaire couloir « décoré » et deux trois étudiants déguisés. »

Harry hocha la tête. L'année passée il s'était quand même passablement bien amusé dans ce fameux parcours même s'il avait clairement laissé sa dignité à l'entrée et qu'il ne l'avait pas récupérée depuis (il avait peut-être crié l'une ou l'autre fois). Enfin, il finirait probablement par s'y retrouver de gré ou de force, la question était de savoir dans quel état.

Et c'est précisément sur son état qu'Harry décida de travailler. Il descendit plusieurs bières avant de répondre avec enthousiasme à la question : « qui veut de l'alcool fort ? » et c'est donc dans un état particulièrement pompette qu'il remit ses chaussures alors que l'apéritif se terminait à la raisonnable heure de minuit et que la plupart des invités se préparaient à se rendre à la « véritable fête » qui avait ouvert ses portes une heure plus tôt. (La plupart des invités c'est-à-dire tous sauf Dean Thomas qui avait trop bu et avait commencé à vomir quelques minutes plus tôt.)

Harry sortit de la maison et fut surpris de voir que Tom Riddle l'attendait dehors. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que ce soit Ron ou Hermione qui l'attende et il avouait ne pas trop comprendre. Ils ne se connaissaient vraiment pas du tout. (Au passage, Hermione s'était déguisé en chat et effectivement son costume n'avait rien de sexy, elle avait réussi à se coller des faux poils sur le visage ce qui donnait une impression assez…déroutante.)

Tom lui tendit une bouteille :

-Du whisky pour la route, Harry ? »

Harry l'attrapa avec reconnaissance et en prit une gorgée. Il fallait qu'il fasse très attention parce qu'il était censé travailler le lendemain et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer la journée à souffrir dans son lit. Surtout qu'il s'était pris une cuite MONSTRUEUSE à la fête d'Halloween précédente et il n'avait pas du tout envie de réitérer l'expérience. Il avait des souvenirs jusqu'à deux heures du matin et ensuite plus rien. Et il s'était miraculeusement réveillé dans son lit, sans même se souvenir de comment il y était arrivé. Il commença à marcher alors que Tom lui emboitait le pas. Merde, pensa-t-il, mon vélo. Effectivement il avait juste pensé au gain de temps en le prenant, pas au fait qu'il allait devoir se coltiner toute la soirée.

-J'ai laissé mon vélo. » dit-il avec un air d'excuse. Tom répondit :

-Si tu veux on peut le chercher demain en voiture, ce sera plus simple. »

Harry était estomaqué. Riddle ne le quittait pas des yeux comme s'il l'étudiait ce qui était – presque – … Harry avait l'impression d'être un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Une maison banale, une vie de famille banale, des résultats banals, et ce que faisait Riddle ressemblait suspicieusement à – à de la drague mais en même temps qu'est-ce qu'un type comme Riddle voudrait avec lui ? Il était _juste_ Harry ! Mais malgré ces considérations parfaitement légitime Harry se surprit à répondre :

-Ce serait vraiment super sympa. »

Il pourrait peut-être l'inviter à boire un café pour le remercier ? ça c'était du plan en béton armé. Il reprit donc sa marche en se sentant légèrement euphorique. Qui pourrait croire une chose pareille ?

Les quelques minutes de marche qui séparaient la maison de Blaise à l'université passèrent très vite : Tom était charmant et drôle et il était étonnamment facile de lui parler. C'est une fois devant l'entrée de l'université qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient vraiment fait abandonner. Harry sortit son téléphone pour écrire à Ron alors que Tom demandait simplement à la personne chargée de vendre les entrées si Drago Malfoy (apparemment très connu sur le campus aussi) était déjà entré. C'était le cas. Un peu contrarié Harry tendit le billet pour payer l'entrée. Il était _très content_ d'être « coincé » avec Riddle mais ce n'était pas cool justement pour le « serpentard », vu que lui n'avait pas de raison de vouloir passer du temps en sa compagnie.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, qui était effectivement décoré d'une manière très amateure et ils décidèrent d'aller directement prendre un verre au bar.

Harry fut plaisamment surpris quand il remarqua, au moment où ils entraient dans la salle principale, que le visage de Tom était un parfait miroir de sa propre expression. Il y avait trop de monde, la musique était trop forte et de toute évidence ils étaient l'un comme l'autre pas suffisamment ivres pour profiter de l'ambiance.

-Je déteste ça. » marmonna Riddle alors qu'il restait planté devant l'entrée.

Harry rigola en répondant :

-Alors pourquoi t'es venu ? »

L'autre sembla se tendre quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de hausser des épaules avec un sourire crispé :

-Malfoy m'a « obligé » à venir et m'a dit que c'était « malsain » que je passe mes soirées devant mon ordinateur. »

Harry avait du mal à imaginer n'importe qui _pouvant_ obliger Tom Riddle à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie. Mais si l'autre voulait rester vague, il n'allait pas insister.

-Tu joues à autre chose que Poudlard ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il ne faisait pas non plus mine d'avancer dans la pièce.

-Pas vraiment, en fait j'ai une excellente raison de m'acharner sur ce jeu-là. Et j'ai pas le temps de cumuler les obsessions. »

Il sourit à Harry et celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. C'était vrai que lui non plus n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à un autre jeu vidéo que celui-là.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on se fasse une partie alors. Peut-être que tu pourras nous aider à défoncer l'autre con ! »

Riddle éclata de rire (ce qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu faire jusqu'à ce moment-là) et il répondit :

-Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus mais sait-on jamais. »

Harry décida que cette phrase voulait dire : « compte pas sur le fait que je puisse vous aider à défoncer l'autre con » et pas « compte pas sur le fait qu'on se fasse une partie. »

Le brun se ressaisit et attrapa Harry par le bras :

-Bon assez tergiversé, ça fait un peu trop longtemps qu'on a rien bu. »

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry n'était plus le même homme. C'était simple, il avait fait l'erreur de débutant consistant à boire de shots et son taux d'alcoolémie avait augmenté d'une manière exponentielle. Heureusement pour sa dignité, Tom semblait être plus ou moins dans le même état que lui. Ce qui expliquait partiellement le fait qu'ils se soient rendus dans le « parcours de l'horreur : frissons garantis ».

-Oh. Mon. Dieu. Oh. Mon dieu. » se lamentait Harry alors qu'il avançait d'un pas mal assuré dans ledit couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe t'as peur, Potter ? » ricana Tom en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Harry se raidit sous le coup de la surprise. Mais c'était loin d'être une surprise malvenue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit en train de faire une maison hantée avec Tom Riddle. Ça relevait de la science-fiction.

Maintenant il ne lui restait qu'à éviter de crier et à éviter de se cacher le visage contre le torse de l'autre, ça, ça serait très gênant et difficilement rattrapable.

-évidemment que j'ai peur, je déteste sursauter ! »

La main de Riddle glissa de ses épaules jusqu'à son dos. OLALA pensa Harry. Il était tellement préoccupé par ce _fait_ que les maigres tentatives des fantômes / zombies / etc pour l'effrayer le laissèrent de marbre. Tom Riddle le _tenait par la taille._

Ils terminèrent le parcours en quelques minutes, et Harry pensa avec amusement qu'en fait, les étudiants n'osaient probablement pas faire peur à Tom Riddle, la star du campus, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient eu droit à un parcours plutôt tranquille.

Ça ou alors Harry était vraiment bien moins courageux qu'il ne le pensait et l'année passée il avait eu peur… pour _rien._

-Tu … » il sembla hésiter « tu veux que je te montre quelque chose d'intéressant ? » lui demanda Tom avec un sourire alors qu'ils sortaient du couloir hanté.

-Hum…Oui ? » répondit Harry en rougissant.

Le plus grand lui sourit et l'entraîna dans un autre couloir.

-T'es sûr qu'on est censés être là ? » lui demanda Harry après avoir constaté que Riddle venait d'ouvrir une porte fermée à l'aide de son badge universitaire.

-Non, mais c'est pas comme si on allait faire quoique ce soit… d'illégal. Plus ou moins. » Répondit Tom avec un sourire innocent.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient dans une salle remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des flacons.

-C'est la salle de recherche de mon unité. » déclara fièrement Tom en faisant un geste du bras.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi correspondaient les divers flacons, mais sur les vitrines il y avait des symboles qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement. La plupart consistaient soit à signifier « danger de mort » soit « danger de biohazard » ce qui n'avait rien de particulièrement rassurant.

Riddle ouvrit avec assurance une étagère et attrapa un des flacons qu'il montra à Harry. Il prit un air pensif ce qui – une nouvelle fois – n'avait rien de rassurant sur le visage de quelqu'un d'alcoolisé.

-Si je laissais tomber ça » il sourit à Harry « je pense qu'il faudrait évacuer l'uni et qu'on serait condamnés à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

-Cool ? » demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il _avait le flacon dans les mains_ et il se tourna vers l'étagère la plus proche :

-Ce sont des virus ? »

Riddle hocha la tête. Il reposa la peste, la rage ou peu importe ce qu'il avait pris à sa place et se plaça à côté d'Harry. « Oui, certains sont créés ici. C'est plutôt intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il paraissait sincère. Comme si le fait d'entretenir des virus et de les développer était une activité passionnante et pas du tout éthiquement … questionnable.

-Oui c'est …impressionnant » déclara platement Harry. Il était trop ivre pour lancer un débat sur le bienfait des recherches de l'autre garçon. Sa réponse parût d'ailleurs lui convenir puisqu'il n'ajouta rien.

-Enfin voilà. » chose étrange, Riddle semblait _presque_ gêné. Il regarda un instant Harry, sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose… sembla se raviser avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire : « Harry, tu te souviens de … » quand une voix résonna hors de la pièce :

-Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

Le visage de Riddle prit clairement une teinte horrifiée :

-Merde. Si Dumbledore apprend ça il va de nouveau me pourrir la vie. »

Dumbledore était le doyen de la faculté et, si Harry le respectait beaucoup, une rumeur disait que lui et Tom Riddle n'étaient pas réellement en bon termes.

-Il faut qu'on se tire. Maintenant ! »

Et il attrapa Harry avant de l'entraîner à sa suite à travers le laboratoire. C'était intéressant, dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas s'y attarder pensa Harry en contemplant les rangées de microscopes et de divers autres appareils dont il ne comprenait pas la fonction. Au bout d'interminables minutes où ils traversèrent un nombre conséquent de salle dans l'obscurité (ce qui réflexion faite était plus flippant que le couloir de l'horreur) ils étaient dehors. Riddle semblait respirer à nouveau. Il avait paru extrêmement tendu entre le moment où ils avaient entendu la voix du gardien et le moment où ils avaient réussi à sortir du bâtiment. Sauf qu'Harry voyait très bien où ils étaient, et ils étaient maintenant très loin de la fête (enfin, très loin dans son esprit ivre, parce qu'évidemment ils étaient à environ quinze minutes de l'entrée de la salle.) Il regarda Riddle qui reprenait son souffle en retrouvant son allure assurée et il ne put s'en empêcher : il éclata de rire.

Riddle le regarda un instant avant de se mettre à rire aussi (ce qui le rendait diablement séduisant). Apparemment, il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Situation qui allait devenir d'autant plus absurde : parce qu'il le regarda un instant, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

Harry savait au fond de lui que ça allait mener à ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il s'était _fait à l'idée_ qu'il allait _embrasser_ Tom Riddle. Cela dit, il ne demandait pas mieux, et après la demi-seconde de surprise réglementaire répondit avec enthousiasme à l'étreinte du plus grand. Étant donné qu'ils étaient les deux alcoolisé, leur baiser ne resta pas chaste très longtemps. Et c'est pour cette raison que lorsque Tom s'écarta d'Harry carrément essoufflé et lui indiqua que son appartement n'était vraiment pas loin, Harry n'hésita que pendant trois secondes. L'occasion était trop _incroyable_ pour qu'il la laisse passer. Il envoya donc un message à Ron et Hermione pour leur dire qu'il rentrait et un message à ses parents pour leur dire qu'il dormait chez Ron.

Il emboita le pas de Tom et après vingt minutes de marche ponctuée par divers baisers plus pressés et pressants les uns que les autres finirent par arriver chez le plus âgé.

Harry eu clairement l'impression d'être un adolescent rempli d'hormones. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse se comporter _de cette manière_ sans aucun scrupule avec un type qui – certes n'était pas un inconnu – mais tout de même n'était même pas un de ses amis. En partie parce qu'ils n'échangèrent littéralement pas plus que deux phrases complètes entre celle où Tom lui avait proposé de venir chez lui, et le moment où ils s'endormirent. Et les quelques phrases incomplètes consistaient plus en : « est-ce que ça te va ? » et divers gémissements qu'Harry ne se serait pas cru capable de produire avant cette soirée. Parce que c'était comme si son corps entier réclamait celui de l'autre garçon ce qui était gênant puisqu'il ne pouvait même pas prétendre jouer au « difficile ». Il avait juste terriblement envie de lui et _complètement._ Heureusement Tom semblait être parfaitement du même avis. Et la meilleure partie, c'était que Tom était étrangement affectueux. Harry n'était pas naïf et avait eu quelques histoires sans lendemain et à chaque fois ça avait été intense, certes, mais presque violent. C'était comme si, en fait, Tom n'avait pas que besoin d'assouvir une envie physique. Il l'embrassait et le touchait comme s'il était un être particulièrement précieux. Et c'était peut-être parce qu'Harry le désirait à ce point – c'était même peut être très probablement le cas – mais à aucun moment il n'avait eu l'impression d'être _utilisé_ comme ça avait pu être le cas dans le passé.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille le lendemain matin.

Parce que l'appartement de Tom Riddle était vide. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui pour voir si l'autre garçon lui avait laissé un mot.

Et Harry dut bien se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il regarda aussi son téléphone pour voir si par miracle Tom n'avait pas son numéro et lui avait écrit quoique ce soit mais…rien.

Ce qui dans le langage des coups d'un soir ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : barre-toi avant que je ne revienne.

Harry soupira et se releva. Il attrapa ses habits se rhabilla et sortit le plus rapidement possible de l'appartement. Il était vraiment naïf mais… Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ça devait être son côté fleur bleu mais Tom lui avait paru bien trop affectueux pour le foutre dehors pareillement. Mais bon, apparemment il s'était trompé, et ça avait été une bonne soirée donc il n'y avait pas de quoi se lamenter sur son sort.

Et il avait quand même couché avec Tom Riddle et ça, peu de gens pouvaient s'en vanter. Enfin. Il l'espérait.

Il traina des pieds jusqu'à chez lui en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir accepté la proposition de Riddle quant à son vélo. Il était censé faire quoi maintenant ? Et ce serait extrêmement gênant d'y aller avec Riddle. Quoique, peut-être que pour lui c'était une situation totalement normale ? et que lui ne serait pas gêné par la perspective de le revoir la même journée ?

Ouais, c'était parfaitement probable.

Harry arriva chez lui, salua ses parents et alla se recoucher. Il n'avait pas assez dormi et il se sentait quand même un peu déprimé. Ce qui était ridicule, il n'avait _pas_ à se sentir déprimé.

* * *

Son téléphone le réveilla plus tard dans l'après-midi. C'était Ron. Il décrocha la voix encore enrouée de ne pas avoir été mobilisée pendant plusieurs heures :

-Tu veux faire une partie ? Comme ça on peut discuter en même temps de ta soirée Harry, parce qu'Hermione et moi on t'a pas vu après l'apéro ! »

Il avait clairement un ton taquin et Harry soupira en se redressant. Il avait prévu de travailler mais apparemment c'était foutu et en plus il était toujours un peu à côté. Se changer les esprits en jouant était probablement une bien meilleure idée.

Il alluma son ordinateur alla vite se doucher alors que le jeu chargeait. Il descendit se chercher à manger, remonta et s'assit devant son écran. Il y avait une notification de message privé ainsi qu'une nouvelle demande d'ami.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter : il se doutait bien que l'invitation venait de Tom et que le message était aussi de lui. Il cliqua donc sur l'icône de message et sentit son estomac se contracter _douloureusement_ quand il reconnut aussitôt la conversation :

 _28 octobre 201x_

 _Le_Survivant (22 :15) : BORDEL ! Tu peux arrêter de t'acharner ? On essaye juste de jouer entre pote ducon_

 _Voldemort (22 :18) : Je te fais aimablement remarquer que le sbire que vous avez massacré m'appartenait et que ça faisait une semaine que je lui faisais gagner des niveaux. Donc tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même._

 _Le_Survivant (22 : 18) : J'ai tué ton sbire parce tu nous as pourri la vie hier donc encore une fois : ta faute. Maintenant trouve-toi un hobby plutôt que de bousiller ceux des autres_

 _Voldemort (23 :23) : Mais c'est précisément ça mon hobby ! :D_

 _30 octobre 201x_

 _Voldemort (19 :43) : Ha ha ha. Je pense que tu ne mérites pas ton pseudo de « survivant » après ça ! :- )_

 _Le_Survivant (19 :45) : Va. Te. Faire. Enculer._

 _1\. novembre 201x_

 _Voldemort ( 15 :23) : Salut Harry ! C'est très ironique que ton dernier message soit « Va te faire enculer » n'est-ce pas ?_

Harry sentit ses doigts se poser sur son clavier, prêt à répondre quelque chose de bien senti. Il était dans une colère **monstrueuse.** Riddle avait su depuis LE DEBUT qui il était, et il s'était bien gardé de lui révéler son identité, tout ça pour le ramener chez lui, ne pas être là le matin et lui envoyer un message clairement insultant ?

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Ron en tremblant. Le roux répondit immédiatement :

-RON. J'AI COUCHE AVEC VOLDEMORT. » sa voix était hystérique. Il espérait que ses parents soient effectivement en bas et pas à côté de sa chambre.

-QUOI ? » s'exclama Ron. Il marqua une pause : « RIDDLE EST VOLDEMORT ? »

-OUI ! »

-OH MON DIEU. »

Harry sentait qu'il était sur le point d'hyperventiler. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu lui faire un truc pareil. C'était de la _folie !_ Ok, ils s'insultaient quasiment quotidiennement sur le jeu mais Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé faire un truc aussi tordu à Voldemort ! ça dépassait l'entendement ! Il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule.

-Il faut que j'appelle Hermione pour qu'elle me donne des conseils » finit-il par dire après que Ron et lui aient copieusement insulté la pourriture autrement nommée Tom. Ron parut trouver que c'était une idée géniale et raccrocha après avoir une nouvelle fois exprimé sa colère.

Harry s'était tout de même légèrement calmé. Il put donc annoncer la nouvelle Hermione d'une voix posée malgré le fait que celle-ci s'énerve immédiatement :

-IL A FAIT QUOI ? »

-Oui je sais. Maintenant dis-moi quoi faire. »

Au fond, Harry était presque reconnaissant que Tom lui ait fait le coup de la disparition-du-lendemain-matin, parce que s'il avait été _sympa_ avec lui et qu'Harry avait vu ça ensuite, il aurait probablement eu le cœur brisé (ok, c'était peut-être un peu trop dramatique. En tout cas il aurait été triste et blessé).

-Ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut Harry ! Surtout ne surréagit pas ! Ne l'insulte pas, réponds juste un truc tranquille. Il ne s'attendra pas à ça. »

Harry hocha la tête.

Et réfléchit les doigts hésitants au-dessus du clavier.

 _1\. novembre 201x_

 _Le_Survivant (17 :51) : Hahaha, bien vu._

Voilà une réponse digne, pensa Harry en fulminant. Il n'avait même plus envie de jouer il était beaucoup trop dégouté par la situation. Et il avait toujours son vélo chez Blaise.

Il soupira et se redressa. Le chercher à pied serait une bonne idée ça lui donnerait quelque chose à faire et il pourrait rentrer rapidement à vélo, justement.

La meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était vivre comme s'il avait passé une bonne soirée et qu'il n'avait absolument aucune rancune par rapport à la situation. Et c'était le cas au final. Hem. Il n'avait absolument aucune rancune. Zéro.

Il arriva chez Blaise alors qu'il était en train de se dire que c'était probablement la fin de son ère Poudlard et qu'il allait arrêter d'y jouer maintenant qu'il savait qui se cachait derrière le pseudo Voldemort. Plus d'intérêt. Il remarqua que son vélo était toujours cadenassé vers la porte du garage, ce qui était un bon point, mais il remarqua qu'il y avait trois personnes assises à une table au soleil juste à côté dudit garage.

 _Merde. Merde. Merde._ Pensa Harry en reconnaissant Blaise, Malfoy et … Riddle. Évidemment. Il ne s'était absolument pas préparé à ça. Il hésita à faire demi-tour en courant mais les trois occupants (qui semblaient tous être en gueule de bois sévère) l'avaient tous remarqué.

Harry décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, il n'avait rien fait de mal et il n'avait rien fait d'honteux.

-Salut ! » dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée « je suis juste passé chercher mon vélo. » Blaise le regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt, comme s'il n'arrivait pas exactement à le cerner. Drago avait juste un regard réjoui au plus au point et, curieusement, Riddle le _fusillait_ du regard. « Donc voilà. Je vais aller… chercher mon vélo. » et sous le regard des trois garçons (Harry ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre) il alla chercher le vélo en question et se retourna vers eux une dernière fois. « Et encore merci pour l'apéro, Blaise, c'était vraiment cool ! »

Zabini allait répondre une formule préfabriquée de circonstance quand Riddle se redressa, visiblement piqué au vif :

-C'est marrant je ne pensais pas que tu étais familier avec le concept de « politesse »

Harry s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement vers Riddle. C'était quoi ce délire. Il s'était limite attendu à se faire agresser mais pas par rapport à un « manque de politesse » quelconque.

-Euh, ok. » déclara-t-il platement avant d'enfourcher son vélo et de se casser le plus rapidement possible. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était sa vie. Qu'un jour il pourrait raconter qu'il avait eu pendant des années une rivalité virtuelle avec un type, que ce type l'avait séduit, qu'il avait couché avec, plus ou moins jeté violemment, insulté et qu'ensuite pour couronner le tout il l'avait traité d'impoli. Bordel. C'était de la science-fiction ou alors limite un univers parallèle ne faisant absolument pas sens.

* * *

La semaine se passa sans encombre si ce n'est le fait qu'Harry pensait régulièrement à la situation et qu'il se demandait sincèrement _comment il avait pu en arriver là._ Mais bon. Il allait en cours, traînait avec ses amis et avait plus ou moins laissé tomber Poudlard. C'était un peu triste… et frustrant d'y penser mais sans Voldemort pour lui pourrir la vie, le jeu avait un peu perdu de son intérêt. Voire carrément _complètement_ perdu son intérêt. C'était choquant de se dire qu'en fait – en y réfléchissant – il s'y était à ce point accroché parce qu'il avait été en compétition avec le Golden Boy de l'université (ce dont il ne s'était jamais douté) et que maintenant que Riddle avait apparemment laissé tomber il n'avait plus de raison d'y jouer. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas reconnecté depuis le fameux message insultant. Par contre, s'il ne le croisait pas en ligne, Harry avait tout le loisir de le croiser dans toutes les situations à l'université. C'était terrible, comme si le sort s'acharnait contre lui et qu'il poussait Riddle à traverser les mêmes bâtiments que lui au même moment.

Tout ça pour qu'un jour Malfoy l'intercepte en plein milieu d'un couloir :

-Tu sais, monsieur le Dom-Juan, quand on se comporte comme tu l'as fait, en général la décence veut qu'on fasse profil bas. »

Harry le regarda comme s'il était une espèce d'insecte particulièrement intéressante mais particulièrement idiote.

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

Drago lui renvoya son regard (c'est-à-dire un regard complètement blasé)

-C'est bon, Potter. On sait littéralement tous que t'as couché avec et que tu t'es tiré, crois-moi j'ai eu droit à une série de messages qui seront drôles dans 5 ans mais qui sont pour l'instant toujours pathétique. »

-Malfoy, il s'est cassé avant que je me réveille _évidemment que je me suis tiré_. »

Le blond le fixa du regard pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

-J'y crois pas. » il tapota le bras d'Harry « C'est à mourir de rire. » il l'étudia un instant : « Harry. Tu te souviens de l'année passée ? Parce qu'il est persuadé que oui et je suis persuadé que non. »

-Quoi l'année passée ? » Harry se souvenait du concept de s'être pris une cuite monstrueuse mais pas d'autre chose.

-Oh mon dieu. » Draco le regarda avec effarement. « Tu es sérieux. »

C'était drôle parce que Draco Malfoy, le garçon le plus riche de la ville, connu pour ses frasques et son côté extrêmement élitiste avait l'air absolument et définitivement bouche-bée. Il secoua la tête et sourit à Harry d'un air parfaitement réjoui : « ça pourrait être une idée d'aller parler à Riddle, tu sais, juste pour mettre les choses au clair. »

Le brun fronça des sourcils. Parler à cette enflure était très bas dans la liste de ses priorités. Il l'avait quand même assez violemment humilié et toute cette manipulation immonde était franchement au-dessus de ce qu'il se savait capable de pardonner.

-Non merci. » Répondit-il avec froideur et il reprit sa route.

En ce qui le concernait, la situation était on ne pouvait plus simple. Tom Riddle s'était vraiment foutu de lui et d'ailleurs il se demandait si son comportement n'était pas illégal. (C'est-à-dire : le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas été au courant de sa « véritable » identité ne lui avait pas permis de consentir pleinement à leur relation. Dans le sens que s'il avait été au courant, _jamais_ il n'aurait couché avec.) Ah. Il fallait qu'il demande à Hermione.

Il tourna dans le couloir et – évidemment – se trouva face à l'autre garçon qui eut l'air au moins tout aussi heureux de le voir que lui. Harry lui adressa un sourire parfaitement hypocrite et fit volteface quelques secondes plus tard avant de rebrousser chemin d'un pas pressé.

-Harry - »

Entendit-il l'autre appeler derrière lui. Mais pour lui il n'y avait rien de plus limpide : le chapitre Tom Riddle était définitivement clos et rien au monde ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

* * *

 **Ok. voilà.** Je serais curieuse (si quelqu'un a lu ça jusqu'au bout) de savoir si quelqu'un a une idée de là où je veux en venir! hahaha (parce que oui ... je sous entend quelque chose hahah)! Et encore une fois je vous en supplie si vous avez quoique ce soit à me dire: N'HESITEZ PAS! ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir (violon) Encore merci à ceux qui auraient pris la peine de lire... et désolée. Pour cette """chose"""


	2. II

Haha, l'aberration est de retour! Voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous divertira, c'est son but. (j'arrive pas à croire que j'ose poster un truc pareil haha)

Encore une fois, c'est complètement con et inintéressant donc vraiment, ne lisez ça que si vous avez du temps à perdre ahaha, et PS: désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et la syntaxe un peu aléatoire.

PPS: Mon cœur est brisé parce que je pense que j'ai fait le jeu de mot de ma vie dans ce chapitre. Et que personne ne le lira jamais. Je vais tellement le ressortir hahaha!

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il était six heures de l'après-midi et Harry essayait tant bien que mal de finir les exercices qu'il était censé avoir terminé pour le lendemain. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un à faire et, franchement, il était en train de se demander si c'était vraiment important qu'il arrive préparé au cours. Mais il se résigna à rester une demi-heure de plus à la bibliothèque. S'il arrivait à dix-neuf heures chez lui, après avoir quitté sa maison à sept heures trente le matin même, personne ne pourrait l'accuser de ne pas donner le meilleur de lui-même. Passer pratiquement douze heures sur le campus, c'était un exploit qu'il n'avait pas réalisé depuis sa première année de bachelor. Et voilà que ça faisait un mois qu'il passait son temps à travailler avant de rentrer chez lui, de regarder une quelconque série puis de se mettre au lit.

Avant de recommencer la même journée encore et encore. Il ne sortait plus que le week-end, ce qui avait eu le don d'agacer prodigieusement Ron qui avait perdu son camarade de sortie. Tous ces changements dans la vie d'Harry ne venaient que d'un seul événement déclencheur : la soirée d'Halloween et ses répercussions. La plus notable – et peut-être celle qui laissait le plus grand vide dans l'esprit et le cœur d'Harry - était sans aucun doute le fait qu'il ait complètement arrêté de jouer à _Poudlard._ Et ça changeait complètement sa vie. Avant, ils (Ron, Hermione et lui-même) faisaient en tout cas une partie par soir. Maintenant, il était bien forcé de trouver autre chose à faire. Il avait essayé quelques autres jeux, évidemment, en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'en trouve pas un qui lui plaise au moins autant, mais … c'était triste à dire, mais il n'était pas prêt. Tous lui paraissaient fades. Apparemment, il était encore en phase de deuil. Ce qui, il se l'avouait sincèrement, était ridicule. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois (en fait, il lui arrivait encore) de cliquer sur l'icône du jeu et de se trouver sur la page titre. Mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se reconnecter. Il sentait un stress assez étrange et extrêmement désagréable s'installer dans le haut de son estomac à chaque fois qu'il pointait la souris sur l'icône démodée « rejoindre le réseau ». Harry n'était pas naïf, et il n'était pas le genre de personne à tourner le dos à ses propres sentiments et à vivre dans le déni. Son coming-out à quinze ans en était bien la preuve. En vérité, il avait très peur de croiser Tom sur le jeu. Il avait une assez bonne idée du déroulement qu'aurait leur rencontre : quelques insultes dans le chat, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, et – probablement – Tom le démonterait en quelques secondes. Et c'était vraiment _vraiment_ quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter. C'était une question de fierté et dieu savait qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu la sienne – du moins vis-à-vis de Riddle.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans toute la situation c'était l'animosité palpable que Riddle avait envers lui. En soi, leur situation n'était même pas si gênante. Enfin, des étudiants qui finissent ensemble après une soirée, ça arrivait littéralement tous les soirs. Pas de quoi en faire un drame ou alerter la presse. Enfin bref – la soirée d'Halloween était passée depuis un mois et à chaque fois qu'Harry avait croisé l'autre garçon, celui-ci l'avait gratifié d'un regard absolument haineux. Encore une fois, cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il avait envisagé pendant quelques jours de suivre le conseil de Malfoy et d'aller parler à Tom, histoire de comprendre _quel était le putain de problème,_ mais s'était vite ravisé.

Il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, c'était que Tom Riddle n'était pas « n'importe qui ». Les professeurs l'adulaient de même que la plupart des étudiants, donc c'était exactement le genre de personne à ne pas se mettre sur le dos, ce qui, de toute évidence, il avait réussi à faire. Il avait donc tout intérêt à ne pas rendre la situation pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il évitait donc activement Riddle ce qui n'était pas particulièrement difficile puisque l'autre semblait avoir une vie encore moins trépidante que la sienne. Harry avait remarqué qu'il arrivait sur le campus avant lui, qu'il ne mangeait pas à la cafétéria (ou du moins pas entre midi et une heure et demie) et qu'il repartait après lui de l'Université. Et il ne traînait que rarement dans les couloirs.

Harry l'avait vu une fois devant une machine à café – il avait fait demi-tour d'une manière ni discrète ni polie.

Il l'avait aussi vu à la bibliothèque assis à une table avec un nombre aberrant de livres autour de lui. Là aussi, il s'était retourné en laissant complètement tomber tous ses studieux projets.

Mais il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre, la situation aurait pu être bien pire. En un mois, il l'avait croisé deux fois. Ce n'était rien. Il aurait pu être dans sa classe, ils auraient pu être au lycée, ils auraient pu vivre en 1850 enfin bref – la situation était gênante mais parfaitement gérable. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était prétendre que tout allait bien et qu'il n'était pas _mortifié_ de s'être fait jeter et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Harry en était à cette réflexion somme toute assez déprimante lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil Hermione s'avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé.

Il se redressa et lui sourit en voyant qu'elle venait expressément le trouver. Il en avait vraiment sa claque de ces exercices et une distraction – quelle qu'elle soit - était plus que la bienvenue.

Hermione s'assit à la place libre qu'il y avait à côté de lui et fit glisser ce qui de toute évidence était un poster enroulé dans sa direction. Curieux, Harry était sur le point de lui demander ce que c'était quand l'air courroucé de son amie le fit taire. Ils étaient quand même dans une bibliothèque. Et Hermione détestait férocement les gens qui se permettaient de briser le sacro-saint silence qui devait en tout temps et dans n'importe quelle circonstance embaumer les lieux.

Il saisit le poster, le déroula et son sang se glaça.

 _Poudlard – Tournoi amical des élèves de l'université. 20 décembre 17 :00._

Le premier reflexe d'Harry fut de vouloir déchirer violemment le poster. Il s'arrêta juste avant, rendit le poster à Hermione et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Impossible de travailler après avoir vu ça.

Il rêvait d'un tournoi depuis qu'il avait treize ans. Bien sûr aucun tournoi n'avait _jamais_ été organisé – à l'époque parce que ça ne se faisait pas et maintenant parce que le jeu était pratiquement complètement démodé.

Ses affaires dans son sac, il se leva, attrapa Hermione par le bras et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque. La porte était à peine fermée qu'il se tournait vers son amie et déclarait d'un ton scandalisé :

-J'y crois pas ! Comment c'est possible ? »

Hermione lui lança un sourire crispé :

-Si tu veux que je sois honnête… Je crois que c'est en grande partie parce que Riddle s'est déguisé en Serpentard pour Halloween. Les gens sont devenus un peu fous depuis. »

Harry expira de frustration. Bien sûr.

-Est-ce que tu sais s'il participe ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard évocateur.

Et Harry sentit ses résolutions s'effriter. Il savait qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de battre Riddle. Il était malheureusement indéniablement plus puissant et probablement légèrement plus expérimenté. Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne participait pas, personne ne serait à sa hauteur. Personne ne serait capable de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Et l'idée de perdre contre Riddle était beaucoup moins insupportable que l'idée de le voir remporter le tournoi sans difficulté.

-C'est par équipe » reprit Hermione qui avait déroulé le poster et lisait les informations qui y étaient inscrites.

-Combien de joueurs ? » demanda Harry qui, s'il avouait avoir une pointe d'appréhension à l'idée de devoir se mesurer publiquement face à son _pire ennemi_ , se sentait bizarrement exalté par l'idée d'avoir un but lié à son ancien passe-temps favori (égalité, bien sûr avec le football).

-Six. » répondit Hermione en croisant son regard. Ils étaient trois, et ils étaient bons. Le problème allait être de trouver trois autres joueurs pouvant apprendre à jouer correctement en vingt jours.

* * *

 _Tom Riddle détestait les fêtes universitaires. Elles n'avaient, à son avis, absolument aucun intérêt. Malheureusement pour lui, elles faisaient apparemment partie – selon les autres étudiants – de la substantifique moelle de la vie universitaire. Apprendre, travailler, toutes ces activités n'étaient que secondaires lorsque l'on avait le privilège d'étudier. Et, après n'être pas allée à la traditionnelle fête de la rentrée universitaire, il s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il avait commis une erreur. Ou plutôt un impair si l'on prenait en compte le facteur sociologique de ce qui lui était reproché. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Après tout il était si beau et si brillant. Mais force était de constater que les gens étaient bien prompts à lui reprocher la moindre faute précisément pour les mêmes raisons qui poussaient les mêmes personnes à l'apprécier. « Regarde-le, il se croit trop bien pour nous » « Riddle est tellement snob » « Franchement pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas d'amis quand on voit comment il se comporte ». Et Tom n'était pas naïf. Il savait que même s'il se fichait éperdument de ce que ses camarades et ou collègues pouvaient bien penser de lui, il savait qu'il devait absolument maintenir sa réputation. Et donc, qu'il serait forcé d'aller à cette stupide fête d'Halloween._

* * *

Impossible de manquer un Weasley, même quand celui-ci se trouve dans une foule pensa vaguement Harry alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans le bar. Il avait renoncé à littéralement tous ses principes. Ils avaient tenu un mois, ce qui n'était, toute chose considérée, pas si mal. Ses résolutions du 31 décembre tenaient en général à peine une semaine donc… Il était plutôt content de lui.

Et « un Weasley » était encore plus difficile à manquer quand ils étaient deux. Il s'arrêta à la table à laquelle était assis Ron et se laissa tomber sur une chaise libre. Ginny le salua amicalement, son ordinateur ouvert en face d'elle. Si l'on pouvait dire quelque chose à propos de la cadette de la famille Weasley, c'était bien qu'elle avait le goût du risque. Jamais Harry n'aurait amené son ordinateur portable dans un bar, encore moins à vingt heures et bon Dieu encore moins un jeudi soir. Mais Ginny ne semblait pas inquiète.

-Elle est d'accord. » déclara simplement Ron, non sans lancer un regard fier dans la direction de sa petite sœur.

Petite sœur qui prit distraitement une gorgée de sa bière les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller, je suis pas _exceptionnelle_ mais j'y ai quand même joué de temps en temps. »

Harry lui lança un regard extrêmement reconnaissant. Il savait que Ron n'aurait pas proposé d'inclure sa propre sœur si elle n'avait pas été un atout.

-Tu as une spécialité ? » demanda Harry curieusement en essayant de voir ce qu'elle faisait sur son ordinateur.

-Position offensive » répondit-elle en tournant complètement l'écran vers les deux garçons. « Et je crois savoir quelle est l'équipe de Riddle. » Elle lança un regard appuyé à Harry et il se demanda si Ron lui avait raconté ou si littéralement toute l'école était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé à Halloween.

Le site du tournois avait une liste des équipes inscrites et apparemment ceux qui avaient déjà fait la démarche étaient affichés dans la liste.

Harry parcouru le nom des trois équipes déjà inscrites : Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, et Mangemorts. Il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Pas très difficile de deviner quelle était l'équipe du joueur dont le pseudo était Voldemort.

-On sait qui sont dans les équipes ? »

Ginny répondit par la négative et ferma son ordinateur d'un coup sec.

-En tout cas il nous faut un nom et deux autres joueurs. »

Et ils n'avaient plus que trois jours pour pouvoir s'inscrire. Heureusement, Harry avait une petite idée de qui pourrait faire office de cinquième joueur.

* * *

 _Il avait à peine fait deux pas dans la salle qu'il regrettait amèrement son plan. La majorité des étudiants étaient complètement ivres et il était à peine minuit. Il devait tenir quatre heures et demie. Quatre heures et demie dans ce qui était pour lui l'incarnation de l'Enfer. Il s'avança vers le bar dans le but d'imperméabiliser ses sensations. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de boire mais il ne voyait pas comment il lui serait possible de survivre sans rendre ses sens et ses pensées confortablement plus floues._

 _Mais impossible de s'approcher du bar. Il y avait trop de monde et ils avaient tous – apparemment – quelque chose à lui dire. C'était insupportable. Littéralement. Il renonça et décida d'aller se cacher dans un couloir de l'université. Il ne réapparaîtrait que plus tard, quand il y aurait moins de monde, aiderait le comité à ranger et pourrait aller se coucher avec la satisfaction d'avoir repris le contrôle de sa réputation._

* * *

-Je n'ai pas touché à ce jeu depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Littéralement. »

Neville était en train de replanter une fleur à l'apparence exotique. Tout le monde savait que Neville Londubat, s'il n'avait jamais été un élève particulièrement doué en général, avait un don stupéfiant pour la botanique.

-On a surtout besoin de remplir l'équipe, pas de pression ! » supplia Harry en attrapant un ustensile quelconque avant de le remettre prestement à sa place en voyant que l'autre garçon lui lançait un regard peu avenant. « En plus, comme d'habitude, je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras parfaitement bien. »

Neville soupira et essuya ses mains terreuses contre un linge qui était probablement destiné à cet effet :

-Harry, je suis sûr que plein de monde serait d'accord pour remplir ton équipe, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être la raison pour laquelle vous allez perdre. »

-N'importe quoi. » Les deux garçons se toisèrent quelques secondes : « je t'ai déjà inscrit de toute façon. » Harry s'était déjà retourné au moment où Neville laissa échapper un « quoi » retentissant.

* * *

 _Il savait que c'était bizarre d'attendre dans un couloir seul. Il avait d'ailleurs sorti son téléphone : si quelqu'un le trouvait il pourrait inventer une excuse en prétextant avoir dû appeler quelqu'un. Mais réellement, Tom Riddle était parfaitement capable de se perdre dans ses pensées sans avoir besoin d'un appareil pour le distraire. Heureusement pour lui, il semblait avoir trouvé le couloir parfait. Il entendait vaguement les bruits de la fête, la musique trop forte et les cris des étudiants – mais personne ne s'était aventuré près de lui jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui dise très distinctement – quoiqu'avec une voix dont l'articulation était loin d'être réussie à cause de l'alcool :_

 _\- Wow. Le prince charmant. »_

* * *

-Très bien. Donc, il manque une personne. » déclara Hermione la feuille d'inscription posée devant elle. « On ne quitte pas la cafétéria avant que cette dernière case soit remplie. »

-Fred ou George ? » proposa Ginny avec un sourire.

-Mauvaise idée » répondit immédiatement Ron en imaginant la catastrophe intersidérale que serait d'avoir un des jumeaux mais pas l'autre.

-Seamus ou Dean ? » ajouta Harry en regardant les autres.

-Je leur ai déjà demandé » soupira Hermione « ils sont les deux pas disponibles. »

Neville sembla contrarié :

-Attends, des gens ici on eut le choix ? »

-Neville, tu as déjà joué à ce jeu, encore une fois tu es un élément _indispensable ! »_ déclara Harry avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Le susmentionné garçon se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Luna Lovegood ? » Ginny semblait trouver son idée excellente. Elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle était la seule quand Ron émit un ricanement.

-Elle sait utiliser un ordinateur ? »

-T'es con Ron. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera partante, en plus. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres. Ils n'avaient pas l'embarras du choix et s'ils devaient vraiment remettre leur inscription le jour même, ils ne pouvaient pas dire non à quelqu'un sous prétexte que cette personne était un peu… différente. (Un peu tarée aurait probablement dit Ron).

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny était au téléphone avec Luna. Qui effectivement, était enchantée à l'idée de participer au tournoi. Et un quart d'heure plus tard – alors qu'ils venaient tous de refaire le plein de café, Luna Lovegood arrivait et s'asseyait parmi eux.

-Je suis tellement contente ! J'ai toujours adoré Pokémon ! »

Harry vit distinctement Ron et Neville prendre leur tête dans les mains.

-Dernière chose avant qu'on passe au plan pour les entraînements, il faut qu'on trouve un nom pour notre équipe.

-Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant qu'on a bientôt les examens. Franchement vous êtes tous complètement graves ! »

Harry se redressa : « Neville, je crois que tu ne comprends pas l'enjeu de cette partie. Non seulement il s'agit de restaurer mon honneur (l'autre garçon eut l'air légèrement confus ce qui impliquait que toute l'université n'était en réalité _pas_ au courant.) mais aussi d'empêcher un individu dangereux, sociopathe et mauvais de remporter le tournoi que j'attendais depuis ma tendre enfance. Il n'y a rien, je répète, il n'y a rien de plus important au monde que ce tournoi. Et comme nom, je propose : « Harry Potter et ses amis. »

-Non mais ça va pas ? » s'exclama Hermione en rigolant alors que Neville paniquait à l'idée de s'être retrouvé dans une situation encore pire que ce qu'il avait cru.

-Les Gryffondors ? » proposa ensuite Ron en haussant des épaules.

Sa proposition fut immédiatement rejetée. « Ok mais on est d'accord qu'on cherche un nom qui s'oppose directement à l'équipe des Mangemorts ? »

-oui. » répondit catégoriquement Harry.

-En sachant que Riddle joue un mage noir, il nous faut un truc lié à la magie blanche. »

-Un truc avec un phénix alors » déclara Hermione.

-Excellente idée ! » s'exclama Ron.

Un phénix apparaissait à chaque fois qu'un joueur débloquait ou achetait un nouveau sort de magie blanche. C'était donc une idée plus qu'appropriée.

-L'équipe du phénix ? »

-Les enfants du phénix ? »

-Phénix ta mère ? »

(« pas mal celle-là » rigola Harry en donnant un léger coup de coude à Ron)

Ils en étaient à débattre si le jeu de mot était assez bon pour être le nom de leur équipe – Hermione et Neville s'y opposaient farouchement, quand Luna qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là déclara soudainement :

-L'ordre du phénix ? »

Le débat s'arrêta net et ils se tournèrent vers elle.

-Vous voyez ? je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait qu'elle joue avec nous ! » s'exclama Ron avant de recevoir le crayon qu'Hermione utilisait jusqu'à présent dans le visage.

* * *

 _Riddle, en entendant ça, avait sentit une dose de colère absolument dévastatrice monter en lui. Il avait toujours été prompt à la colère, ça n'était certainement pas nouveau, mais même lui était capable de voir qu'elle était – en l'occurrence – démesurée. Comme s'il s'était retenu pendant des jours en attendant patiemment un réel prétexte, et qu'elle se jetait voluptueusement sur la première petite contrariété. Et contrarié il l'était. Il savait que la plupart des étudiantes et professeures et – le sexe féminin en général, le trouvait irrésistible._

 _Ce mec était donc en train de se foutre allégrement de lui. Il se tourna vivement vers l'origine de la voix et trouva devant lui Harry Potter, complètement ivre, appuyé contre l'un des murs du couloir. Il s'était attendu à voir un air moqueur sur le visage de l'autre garçon – qu'il connaissait de nom parce que tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter – mais … il avait un air étrangement sincère._

* * *

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à élaborer une stratégie d'entraînement, tous étaient d'accord sur un point : il était l'heure d'aller boire une bière. On était _samedi_ après tout, et ils venaient de passer la majeure partie de leur après-midi dans la cafétéria de l'université. Et vraiment, passer un samedi sur le _campus_ c'était pire qu'une aberration. Ils attendirent qu'Hermione aille donner leur feuille d'inscription aux organisateurs (un club de la faculté d'informatique dont Harry était bien incapable de se rappeler le nom). Ils s'étaient évidemment tous moqués d'elle en voyant qu'elle refusait de les inscrire via le site internet mais bon, quand Hermione Granger avait décidé quelque chose, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de l'en dissuader.

Trente minutes plus tard ils étaient miraculeusement tous assis dans le bar-des-étudiants, qui était en fait un bar quelconque mais qui se trouvait à une distance plus que raisonnable de l'université (trois minutes) et ils étaient tous en train de débattre quant au bien fondé d'une quelconque élection municipale quand Hermione donna un coup de coude violent à Harry. Qui se retourna pour lui dire exactement ce qu'il pensait de ses méthodes violentes – avant de voir qui venait d'entrer dans le bar. Malfoy, Zabini, Crabb, Goyle et Lestrange-la-tarée (surnom absolument mérité) et – Riddle.

Voir Tom Riddle avec Crabb et Goyle était quelque chose de réellement comique, parce que c'était probablement les deux mecs les plus idiots et les moins distingués de la ville. Donc Riddle était probablement leur antithèse parfaite. Malfoy fut le premier à le voir, il leva la main en guise de salutation, qu'Harry rendit avec un sourire bien entendu parfaitement naturel et sincère avant de se tourner vers Ginny qui était de son autre côté.

-Fais semblant qu'on a une discussion de la plus haute importance je t'en supplie. » La rousse comprit la situation immédiatement et commença à lui résumer le dernier film qu'elle avait vu. « Il est assis où ? Par rapport à moi ? » lui demanda Harry après une minute. Ginny lança un regard de biais et répondit que Riddle s'était assis dos à eux.

Soulagé, Harry soupira et attrapa sa bière. Bon dieu, il était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être dans un état extrêmement fébrile. Il détestait ce genre de situation.

-Je présume que c'est vous, l'ordre du phénix ? » Harry failli recracher sa bière. Il avait ressenti un soulagement tellement énorme en voyant le dos de Riddle qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à Malfoy qui entre temps s'était approché d'eux.

-Oui » répondit Hermione : « et c'est votre équipe ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en faisant un vague geste de la main en direction de la table du blond.

Il hocha de la tête en souriant d'un air supérieur :

-J'espère juste qu'on sera pas les uns contre les autres au premier tour, ce serait dommage que vous ne disputiez qu'un match. »

Il lança un regard provocateur à Harry et retourna vers ses amis. Harry était estomaqué.

-Non mais il est quand même pas sérieux ? »

Neville et Ginny semblaient aussi choqués :

-Wow. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à les battre, Harry. »

Les mains tremblantes sous la colère et l'humiliation, Harry attrapa sa bière et la finit sèchement avant de reposer le verre sur la table d'un geste brusque.

Riddle allait payer. Il allait non seulement payer de l'avoir traqué dans ce putain de jeu pendant des années – pratiquement plus de dix ans maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais il allait aussi regretter de l'avoir jeté comme un malpropre.

* * *

 _-Tu veux du Whisky ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant une main dans l'intérieur de sa veste. Tom haussa lentement des épaules, complètement interdit. Il ne s'attendait… vraiment pas à ça._

 _Méfiant, il attrapa la bouteille que Potter avait sortie d'une de ses poches et bu une gorgée hésitante._

 _-Il me semble que c'est interdit d'amener de l'alcool. » déclara-t-il finalement en haussant des sourcils._

 _-Il me semble que c'est interdit d'avoir un visage pareil » répondit immédiatement Potter en lui lançant un sourire éclatant et en le pointant du doigt d'un air entendu. Tom Riddle, qui se targuait d'être pratiquement insensible et de n'avoir pas d'autre intérêt que la science se sentit bêtement_ rougir _._

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, alors qu'Harry était … éméché sans pour autant avoir complètement perdu ses capacités de réflexion et accessoirement en train de manger une portion de frite qu'il venait de commander, quelque chose de complètement inattendu se passa.

Riddle lui adressa la parole.

De toute évidence il s'était approché du bar pour commander à boire, et voyant qu'il s'était placé juste à côté d'Harry déclara d'une voix immensément agressive :

-Content de voir que tu sais manger des frites comme une personne civilisée. »

Harry n'avait rien su répondre à ça. C'était complètement gratuit ! D'où ça sortait ? Il n'avait jamais mangé de frites devant Riddle ! Est-ce que cet abruti avait l'intention de lui sortir des commentaires passifs-agressifs à propos de tout ce qu'il faisait ? Genre « content de voir que tu sais porter un t-shirt ? » c'était complètement con ! C'était même pire que ça.

-Content de voir que tu es toujours aussi aimable » maugréa Harry quelques secondes trop tard pour qu'il puisse être satisfait. Vraiment, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Riddle lui lança un regard assassin, commanda ses bières et s'éloigna vivement. Il avait clairement un problème mental. Heureusement qu'Harry n'avait plus rien à faire avec lui parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant qu'un mec dans ce genre-là.

* * *

 _Potter ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il l'avait gêné. Il le regarda un instant – en le fixant peut-être une seconde de trop pour que ça paraisse complètement normal – avant de lui demander :_

 _-Tu veux des frites ? »_

 _Tom fronça des sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Potter essayait-il de le tirer hors de sa cachette pour l'inviter à manger des frites ou avait-il l'intention d'aller lui en chercher ou - quand il vit l'autre garçon plonger une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortir… des frites. Qu'il lui plaça devant le visage. Avec un sourire extrêmement crispé, Tom repoussa fermement la main du plus petit. Il n'allait pas manger des frites qui venaient de la poche d'un pantalon, ça c'était absolument certain. Il vit ensuite avec une certaine dose d'horreur Harry hausser les épaules et en manger une._

 _-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit très hygiénique. »_

 _-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très hygiénique. »_

 _Et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Tom eut envie d'hurler. Personne ne s'était_ jamais _adressé à lui de cette manière. Potter devait être encore plus ivre qu'il ne l'avait estimé. Et il était pourtant parti du principe qu'il était ivre mort._

 _-T'es sûr que t'en veux pas ? » reprit le plus petit toujours en articulant à moitié ses mots._

 _Tom hocha de la tête et, aussi tranquillement qu'il était arrivé, Harry Potter se retourna pour rejoindre la fête. Avec consternation et effarement, Tom se dit que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il ne risquait pas de revoir une heure plus tard, c'était bien lui. Il était beaucoup trop ivre._

* * *

-T'as trouvé personne à te faire ? »

Harry s'arrêta net et se tourna très lentement vers Riddle qui était à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu en sortant, mais sa voix était vraiment reconnaissable.

-Pardon ? »

Il était abasourdi. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Alors d'accord certes, il était le dernier à rentrer, mais c'était juste parce qu'il avait vu Dubois au moment où tous les autres rentraient, et le capitaine de l'équipe de football avait absolument _tenu_ (c'est-à-dire qu'Harry avait été obligé de rester) à boire une bière avec Harry pour qu'ils parlent de la saison de football à venir. Il n'était pas resté parce qu'il espérait choper quelqu'un. Il se sentit à la fois très irrité et extrêmement blessé que Riddle puisse penser que c'était comme ça qu'il passait ses week-ends.

Riddle le dévisagea un instant – sembla hésiter en prenant un air mauvais – et finit par dire sèchement :

-Tu sais où j'habite. »

Et précisément alors que Malfoy sortait du bar. Il sembla considérer la situation un instant avant d'attraper Riddle et de dire :

-Je pense que c'est une _très mauvaise idée_. Viens, Tom, je te raccompagne un - »

Et si Harry était déjà vexé, là, ça dépassait l'entendement. C'était une chose que Riddle pense qu'il passe ses week-ends à la recherche de coup d'un soir, c'en était une autre que _Malfoy_ pense qu'il soit un pauvre petit oisillon à ne pas blesser. Il avait quand même sa fierté.

Il avait vingt-quatre ans et se foutait royalement de ce que Riddle pensait de lui. Et c'est pas comme s'il avait été fou amoureux de ce type détestable (quoique absurdement beau.)

-Dommage ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait assuré. Si même Malfoy pensait qu'il avait le cœur brisé et qu'il fallait tenir Riddle hors de son champ d'action, il était prêt à prouver séance tenante que c'était loin d'être le cas.

Les deux autres garçons se figèrent et Riddle se tourna vers lui. Malfoy le fusillait proprement du regard, ce qu'Harry réciproqua immédiatement.

-Tom… » Sa voix avait clairement l'intonation universelle de l'avertissement.

-C'est bon je gère. » finit par répondre Riddle en faisant signe à Malfoy de s'en aller. Qui lança un dernier regard assassin à Harry avant de secouer la tête et de partir.

-J'espère que tu réalises que je m'en fous. » déclara Harry quelques secondes plus tard. Hors de question que Riddle utilise ça pour le provoquer ensuite. L'autre garçon s'arrêta net et se tourna complètement vers lui. Il n'avait étrangement plus le même air agressif, qui revint pourtant un quart de secondes plus tard :

-ça n'a pas échappé à mon attention. » cracha-t-il avant de se mettre en marche.

Et maintenant, quoi. Harry réalisa pleinement ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire suivre Tom Riddle chez lui. Ce qui, objectivement, était une très mauvaise idée. Une extrême mauvaise idée. Mais bon, il était pompette, ça faisait un mois qu'il n'avait rien fait avec personne… Voilà quoi (il n'avait rien fait avec personne depuis Riddle, en fait. Pas qu'il ait été malheureux ou traumatisé, il n'avait juste pas envie de revivre ce genre de situation). Mais il n'était qu'un faible homme après tout. En plus, la dernière fois avait été étonnement plaisante. Donc au final, si Riddle savait que ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui et qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas commencer à faire une crise quand il se comporterait fatalement comme le dernier des cons, il n'avait pour ainsi dire, rien à perdre.

Il lui emboîta donc le pas en soupirant. Ses amis allaient le massacrer. Il allait coucher avec l'ennemi. Enfin, il réalisait que s'il était considéré comme l'ennemi dans son groupe, c'était uniquement à cause de ce qu'il leur avait raconté. Hermione avait toujours eu de l'admiration pour lui avant, admiration qui avait disparue quand Harry lui avait lu le fameux message.

Elle allait _tellement_ lui faire la morale. Peut-être qu'il irait plutôt raconter sa soirée à Ginny. Ginny était plus compréhensive pour ce genre d'histoires, peut-être parce qu'elle était aussi la championne des mauvaises décisions. Il ne pouvait décemment pas _tout_ raconter à Ron, parce que même s'il était un ami absolument génial (le seul homme qu'Harry connaissait qui se foutait royalement qu'il soit gay – ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses autres amis masculins qui gardaient souvent une certaine distance), il doutait fortement que celui-ci ait envie d'entendre les détails.

N'empêche, le moment était de plus en plus gênant. Harry avait décidé d'y aller limite par bravade, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait _espéré_ que cette situation se reproduise. Honnêtement, il fallait une certaine dose de masochisme. Surtout qu'ils ne parlaient pas. Ils marchaient juste côtes à côtes. Harry avait eu une dose raisonnable de moments gênants, mais ça, ça dépassait clairement tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Décidant que vraiment il fallait qu'ils discutent, Harry décida stupidement d'aborder le sujet tabou :

-Prêt pour le tournoi ? »

Riddle lui lança un regard de biais indéchiffrable.

-évidemment. »

Et il n'ajouta rien. Harry était vraiment à deux doigts de lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis – parce que ça ne ressemblait en rien à la dernière fois. La dernière fois (et entre parenthèse la première fois) ils s'étaient embrassés tout le long du chemin comme des adolescents. Il y avait vraiment eu un côté charmant à leur rencontre. Là, c'était limite… Limite Harry avait l'impression que Riddle lui filerait du fric au moment où il s'en irait. Il se sentit immédiatement mortifié. C'était triste, mais il avait clairement l'impression que l'autre serait capable de faire un truc pareil. Mais, alors que l'alternative : « se tirer maintenant » devenait de plus en plus séduisante, Harry reconnu l'immeuble devant lequel ils étaient. Qui était, il s'en souvenait que trop bien, celui de Riddle. Il pouvait toujours dire « non » maintenant. Une voix dans sa tête, ressemblant suspicieusement à celle d'Hermione lui souffla qu'il pouvait dire « non » n'importe quand, même s'il était à poil à genoux devant Riddle. Ce qu'il savait parfaitement évidemment – mais ça, ça serait pratiquement irrattrapable, Harry avait l'impression qu'il y avait fatalement un malentendu qu'il pouvait encore rattraper. Parce que le comportement de l'autre n'avait aucun sens.

Riddle lui lança un regard interrogateur et – bêtement – Harry le suivit à l'intérieur.

* * *

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? »_

 _Tom Riddle faillit recracher la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre. Harry Potter était à côté de lui, l'air toujours aussi ivre, mais il était toujours là_. _Alors qu'il avait disparu depuis une heure et demie. Si Tom pouvait en tirer une conclusion, c'était que Potter était capable de survivre remarquablement bien dans un état remarquablement questionnable. En guise de réponse, il décida de lui tendre son verre._

 _Potter lui lança un regard blasé avant de s'accouder maladroitement au bar à côté de lui et de reprendre :_

 _-Je voulais dire qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? » sa diction était très loin d'être parfaite. Tom devait faire un effort pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait._

 _Il ferait vraiment mieux de ne pas lui répondre et d'aller se poser plus loin. Boire de l'alcool avec quelqu'un déjà extrêmement ivre était profondément stupide._

 _-Whisky » répondit-il finalement en se maudissant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait encore là et pourquoi il n'expliquait pas à Potter que « c'était très flatteur mais que ça ne servait à rien. » Parce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire l'innocent. Potter l'avait complimenté deux fois et voulait maintenant lui offrir un verre. Ses intentions étaient on ne peut plus claires._

 _Il vit du coin de l'œil Harry commander deux whiskys, et il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée qu'Harry boive plus. Mais bon, il n'était très certainement pas son père._

 _Le serveur revint avec deux verres qu'il posa devant Harry avant de tendre la main pour recevoir l'argent. Harry sortit maladroitement son porte-monnaie, l'ouvrit, et jeta un regard horrifié à Tom._

 _-Je… Je n'ai plus d'argent. »_

 _Tom Riddle était, pour la troisième fois de la soirée, définitivement_ sans voix _._

* * *

Harry regretta sa décision au bout… de trois minutes. Cinq, s'il avait envie d'être généreux. Ils étaient entrés chez Riddle, avaient enlevés leurs chaussures – toujours sans rien dire, leur manteaux – toujours en silence. Et, finalement, Riddle s'était tourné vers lui, l'avait attrapé par son t-shirt juste sous son cou (et Harry s'était demandé s'il allait lui en coller une ce qui était une pensée un peu dérangeante quand on se trouvait seul chez quelqu'un) l'avait plaqué contre un mur violemment et commencé à l'embrasser. Oh, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de la technique de Riddle – non c'était _on point_ comme dirait les anglophones. Parfaitement efficace. Mais on ne l'avait jamais embrassé aussi… froidement. Ce qui était un adverbe bizarre compte tenu du fait qu'il était justement en train de se faire plaquer contre un mur parce un mec surnaturellement beau. Mais c'était peut-être par contraste avec la dernière fois où il y avait incontestablement eu une intimité entre eux. Là, rien. Et aha – ce n'était que le début d'une suite gênante de gestes mécaniques. En l'embrassant, Riddle l'avait à moitié déshabillé – et c'était le mot clé « à moitié » - et commencé à le toucher répétitivement au niveau de la braguette de son pantalon. À nouveau ce n'était pas les gestes le problème c'était leur côté automatique : étape 1 : embrasser. Étape 2 : déboutonner la chemise et le pantalon. Etape 3 : caresser les parties génitales. Et ainsi de suite. Le pire, c'était qu'Harry savait parfaitement que Riddle était capable de mieux - enfin… de faire semblant qu'il lui importait. Parce qu'au fond, c'était ça. Harry avait l'impression de ne pas être Harry Potter mais d'être une forme humanoïde consentante interchangeable qui s'avérait, par le fruit du hasard, être Harry Potter. Qu'il aurait pu être n'importe quel homme et que ça se serait passé exactement de la même manière. Bref – il était une sorte de poupée gonflable.

Et cette impression – qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eue la première fois – persista alors que Riddle le trainait / poussait jusque dans sa chambre. Et une fois à l'intérieur – …

Disons qu'il n'y eut pas d'amélioration. Au contraire. Et Harry avait l'impression de deux choses. Soit d'être dans un film pornographique dont les deux acteurs principaux seraient deux mecs hétéros dont le besoin pressant d'argent les avaient poussé à accepter quelque chose qui ne leur faisait pas envie, ou alors d'être deux poupées dans les mains d'un enfant qui mimerait l'acte sexuel avec naïveté. Il était à quatre pattes, une position qu'il n'appréciait pas quand il ne connaissait pas _bien_ la personne avec qui il couchait, parce qu'il avait justement l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire objet et Tom bougeait comme un robot à qui on a transmis une commande simple. C'était tellement machinal, tellement distant, et Tom avait une main appuyée à une dizaine de centimètres de la tête d'Harry, et l'autre qui lui tenait douloureusement la hanche et il ne faisait aucun bruit. Et Harry, tout aussi silencieux, eu soudain inexplicablement envie de pleurer.

Enfin non. C'était parfaitement explicable : il était littéralement en train de se faire baiser au sens propre comme au sens figuré et honnêtement, il n'y avait rien _pour lui_ dans ce qu'il se passait. Il était – encore une fois – une poupée gonflable peut-être particulièrement réaliste, mais une poupée gonflable quand même.

Riddle glissa hors de lui et Harry en profita pour s'éloigner (ramper) hors de sa portée. Il se retourna, prêt à dire à Riddle que finalement il en avait marre – ce qui serait probablement le glas définitif d'une quelconque bonne entente entre eux, quand il croisa le regard de l'autre garçon qui était… _perplexe._ Harry eut envie de rire : impossible que l'autre soit à la masse au point d'être content de la manière dont se déroulait les événements, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Harry eut une petite pensée émue concernant le physique de rêve de Riddle qui, vraiment, était exceptionnel, se décida à sortir du lit et – contre tout bon jugement (pour la quatrième fois au minimum de la soirée) il décida que Riddle avait peut-être passé une journée horrible, peut-être qu'il était complètement ivre (il n'avait pas spécialement fait attention à la consommation de la table de l'autre équipe), peut-être qu'il était fatigué enfin bref, Harry décida qu'il pouvait lui donner une chance : il allait l'embrasser d'une manière … comment dire, personnelle, et si Riddle lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par une relation qui ne soit pas simplement mécanique, alors il se casserait. De toute façon au point où il en était rien ne pouvait être _pire._

Il glissa donc une de ses mains sur la nuque de Riddle, qui sursauta presque et eu un mouvement de recul avant de l'attirer vers lui et de l'embrasser. Il sentit le corps du plus grand se crisper (et pas d'une _bonne_ manière) et Harry se résigna : il allait se faire repousser…avant que Tom n'émette un bruit qu'Harry – si on le lui avait demandé – aurait qualifié de misérable et de répondre au centuple. Et juste comme ça, la situation changea du tout au tout. Honnêtement, Harry eut l'idée bizarre qu'on pourrait lui affirmer que ce n'était pas la même personne avant et maintenant et il aurait été forcé de considérer cette idée comme étant plausible. Parce que Tom était définitivement – attentionné.

Il l'embrassait intensément en appuyant de tout son corps contre lui – il avait une main contre le visage d'Harry et l'autre au niveau de son torse et Harry sentait distinctement le timide désir qu'il avait ressenti avant se transformer en désir dévastateur. Pour être franc, il avait cette fois l'impression d'être réellement là. Et vraiment, s'il s'était évasivement dit plus tôt qu'il allait garder sa dignité, bon, c'était foutu. Il se cambrait violemment contre l'autre et Tom était toujours en train de l'embrasser et, Harry, qui s'était aussi dit plus tôt qu'il n'en resterait plus qu'aux préliminaires et qu'il était hors de question que Tom le reprenne, non merci – il se surprit à le saisir, alors que Tom laissait échapper un grognement rauque et le guida en lui.

-Putain. Attends je - » la voix de Tom était anormalement rauque. Il serrait et desserrait la main qui était sur son torse d'une manière rythmique. Et Harry se sentit pris d'une certaine fierté, d'un certain orgueil à l'idée qu'il était capable de mettre _Tom. Riddle._ Dans un état pareil. Le visage de Tom était dans le creux de son cou, et Harry le délogea d'un mouvement de son épaule. Immédiatement, Riddle commençait à l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il restait cruellement immobile. Harry souleva son bassin et fut récompensé par un halètement torturé de l'autre qui – comprit pourtant ce que voulait dire Harry et qui recommença à bouger.

Il l'embrassait et s'il ne l'embrassait pas il marmonnait des trucs incohérents dans son oreille ou lui embrassait le cou et – ouais. Harry sentit se dissiper les dernières vapeurs du regret qu'il avait éprouvé avant.

Malheureusement pour Harry, qui était parfaitement satisfait au point de souhaiter que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais – Tom quelques minutes plus tard lui dit -en haletant- qu'il était à deux doigts de finir et Harry, qui était plus ou moins au même stade, lui attrapa le bras et d'un geste lui intima de le caresser plus rapidement. Au final, Harry fut le premier à finir (ce sur quoi il n'aurait pas parié) mais il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi érotique que de voir Tom Riddle ( _Tom. Riddle.)_ en train d'essayer de se contrôler pour ne pas éjaculer trop vite alors qu'il était en même temps en train de le masturber. Bon dieu. Harry était _enchanté_ d'être sobre, parce qu'il avait l'intention de graver ce moment dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de sa pauvre vie. D'ailleurs il dédirait un paragraphe entier à ce moment dans son testament pour que le monde entier puisse profiter de savoir qu'un moment aussi parfait avait un jour eu lieu sur cette misérable Terre.

Son euphorie fut d'assez courte durée. Dix secondes plus tard, Riddle se détachait de lui et se relevait complètement. Harry était mortifié. Il avait espéré – très brièvement- que, comme la dernière fois, Riddle se contenterait d'enlever le préservatif et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Apparemment, il avait d'autres plans et ces plans ne l'incluaient ni de près ni de loin. Il se redressa aussi et chercha du regard son boxer…avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur un tube qui était posé à côté du lit. Harry se dit que c'était du lubrifiant avant de voir que –

-Attends, t'as utilisé ça comme lubrifiant ? »

Au moins il pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait eu plus mal que d'accoutumé au début. Riddle lui lança un regard froid et haussa des épaules :

-C'est pratiquement la même chose. »

-Pratiquement la même chose ? » s'exclama Harry « t'es conscient que … si _de la crème pour les mains_ était la même chose personne n'achèterait de lubrifiant ?! »

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant parce qu'il se serait cassé sur le champ. Mais pourquoi Riddle n'avait pas de lubrifiant dans sa chambre ? c'était complètement absurde, c'était l'accessoire numéro 1 pour tout mec préférant ramener chez lui des garçons plutôt que des filles – et il avait cru comprendre de Hermione que le lubrifiant était aussi utile chez les filles alors – _pourquoi._ Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, le préservatif qu'ils venaient d'utiliser (enfin que Riddle avait utilisé) lui appartenait. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait avec attention, la première fois, c'était aussi Harry qui avait dû lui fournir le matériel. Mais ce mec était complètement inconscient.

En voyant que le regard de Riddle était toujours aussi froid – ce qui n'augurait rien de bon, Harry décida de laisser tomber le sujet. Ça ne le regardait pas vraiment, au final.

-T'as l'intention de dormir ici ? »

Ok. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait _parfaitement compris le message_ quand Riddle s'était relevé, et franchement foutre un mec dehors à quatre heure trente du matin c'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas cool mais en plus dire un truc pareil ?

Harry le regarda avec colère – il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, Riddle était réellement un sociopathe complet. Par miracle il repéra au même moment son sous-vêtement, le mis maladroitement sans dire un mot, se rhabilla, attrapa ses lunettes, et toujours sans rien dire, quitta la chambre. Une minute plus tard, il était dans la rue à mourir de froid en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi faible et con.

Heureusement sa dignité, il avait l'impression, était relativement intacte. Et le sexe avait été phénoménal. Si on enlevait le premier quart. Et au final c'était pour ça qu'il était venu donc il n'avait pas _réellement_ de quoi se plaindre.

Mais quand même.

Riddle était un gros con insensible et terriblement impoli.

Il soupira et entama sa « marche de la honte » en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de répondre « oui je reste dormir, ça te pose un problème ? » à la question de Riddle. Il doutait que l'autre l'aurait foutu dehors manu militari.

* * *

 _Tom avait payé les deux verres et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il n'acceptait par principe jamais qu'on lui offre un verre il n'aimait pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un et le jour où il décidait pour une raison inconnue de faire une exception – le mec n'avait en fait pas les moyens de lui payer le verre ? C'en était sincèrement comique._

 _-Je te promets que je te rembourse tout à l'heure ! » s'exclama Potter pour la cinquième fois consécutive avec un air coupable. Et, pour la cinquième fois consécutive, Tom lui répéta que ce n'était pas grave et que ça arrivait, et qu'il n'était pas à un verre près._

 _Et alors qu'il essayait de rassurer Potter, Tom se rendit compte à quel point se comporter comme ça n'était …_ pas lui. _Depuis quand il était indulgent ? Depuis quand il laissait un inconnu l'aborder et lui faire des compliments comme s'il n'était qu'un type quelconque ?_

 _La réponse était peut-être dans le sourire de Potter dont il avait du mal à détourner le regard. Ou dans ses yeux qui étaient – mais ça c'était connu de tout le monde – anormalement verts et… incroyables. Et pourtant il avait beau essayer de rassurer Potter amicalement – et il voyait dans sa périphérie Malfoy le regarder d'un air curieux – que vraiment ce n'était pas grave, quand le plus petit saisit son verre et déclara sobrement :_

 _-Je vais chercher un bancomat. Je reviens dans quinze minutes maximum. »_

 _Et encore une fois, Tom fut stupéfait. Car Harry Potter venait de l'abandonner – lui et le verre qu'il avait dû se payer – pour partir de la fête à la recherche d'un bancomat à trois heures et demie du matin. Et pour une raison qu'il refusa de s'expliquer sur le coup, Tom attrapa le sien et parti à sa suite._

* * *

Dire que l'équipe de l'Ordre du phénix était consternée aurait été l'euphémisme du mois. Enfin. Harry n'était pas assez proche de Neville et de Luna pour leur avouer à eux. Mais Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient consternés. Hermione était horrifiée, ce qui était compréhensible. Ron semblait indigné (contre quoi, par contre, Harry ne savait pas) et Ginny … Ginny avait un air choqué mais réjoui : l'attrait des ragots, Harry devinait.

-Et vous allez en reparler ? » demanda Hermione d'une petite voix qui laissait transparaitre son stress.

-Je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait se dire, franchement. C'est un gros con et voilà j'ai été faible, je ne garantis pas que je ne serai pas faible une troisième fois-

-Jamais deux sans trois » l'interrompit Ginny avec un air réfléchi

-Merci Ginny. » déclara impassiblement Harry avant de reprendre « mais ça ne change rien. C'est un gros con ! Et il faut plus que jamais qu'on le démonte pendant le tournois.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne puisse vraiment pas te laisser sans surveillance pendant vingt minutes sans que tu couches avec l'ennemi ! » dit Ron d'un ton moqueur avant d'éviter le coup de pied qu'Harry avait essayé de lui donner.

-Ouais ben je compte sur toi pour ne pas me laisser seul jusqu'au tournoi alors. »

Ses trois amis se regardèrent d'un air entendu et Harry se demanda s'ils étaient _vraiment_ sérieux.

* * *

 _Il s'avère que le bancomat n'était, en réalité, pas à cinq minutes. Mais – et Riddle s'en rendit compte alors qu'Harry passait dans une autre ruelle obscure – Potter était complètement ivre et n'avait de toute évidence pas un sens de l'orientation très développé. Du moins pas dans un état pareil._

 _-Potter, si tu me dis où est le distributeur je peux nous y amener » déclara-t-il en essayant de se retenir de claquer des dents. Il avait emboité le pas de Potter sans réfléchir et en oubliant complètement qu'ils étaient en octobre et qu'il était en chemise. Et Potter en T-shirt._

 _Harry s'arrêta net._

 _-Il est… tu sais, vers le magasin où ils vendent les trucs chelous. »_

 _Tom lui lança un regard absolument blasé. Il connaissait un certain nombre de magasin du genre, restait à savoir duquel il parlait. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient vraisemblablement pas la même définition du mot « chelou »._

 _-Peut-être que tu pourrais être un peu plus clair. »_

 _-Tu sais, celui dans lequel il y a la vitrine avec les figurines ! »_

 _Riddle était à deux doigts de soupirer en portant dramatiquement une de ses mains contre son front. Mais ce n'était pas digne de lui._

 _-Potter. On est à court d'alcool » il secoua son verre vide devant le visage de l'autre pour marquer son point «il fait littéralement moins mille, et il est trois heures du matin. Je pense qu'il faut savoir avouer sa défaite. »_

 _Potter le regarda comme s'il était singulièrement stupide, ce qui par ailleurs, n'était pas une expression que Riddle était habitué à recevoir :_

 _-Je suis sûr qu'on est proches ! »_

 _-Même si le distributeur était littéralement devant nos yeux on arriverait pas à temps à la fête pour pouvoir reprendre quelque chose à boire. Ils vont bientôt fermer. »_

 _Cette information sembla choquer profondément Harry. Mais il n'ajouta rien n'ayant probablement pas de meilleure idée._

 _-Et on a toujours nos vestes là-bas. Donc je pense qu'on ferait vraiment mieux d'y retourner._

 _Vaincu, Harry suivit Tom._

 _Tom fit quelque pas avant que Harry ne le rattrape et lui dise avec un sourire inquiétant :_

 _-Je peux toujours payer en nature si tu veux. »_

 _Tom s'arrêta net. Rougit comme il n'avait jamais rougi de sa vie, et une série de mots pas connectés les uns avec les autres sortirent de sa bouche un peu trop vite « Quoi-je-mais-quoi »_

 _Harry avait l'air de trouver sa proposition parfaitement normale et était parfaitement détendu. Tom n'en revenait pas. Harry leva une main et lui caressa assez maladroitement la joue (il avait fini sa bouteille de whisky à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et n'avait absolument pas dessaoulé) Tom se raidit. Il détestait qu'on le touche, il évitait à cent pour cent tout contact physique avec le monde entier. Et pourtant une partie de lui avait envie de se pencher en avant pour prolonger le contact._

 _-Ta main est glacée. » finit-il par dire._

 _-Je sais je meurs de froid. »_

 _Contre toute attente, Tom éclata de rire et, sans réfléchir, attira Harry qui se serra naturellement contre lui. Il était gelé._

 _-Ok. Il faut vraiment qu'on aille chercher nos vestes. »_

* * *

Harry devait bien admettre qu'il était extrêmement tendu. C'était son jeu préféré, il le connaissait par cœur et ils avaient démontés toutes les autres équipes.

L'équipe des Mangemorts avait été stratégiquement placée à l'opposée de la leur. Apparemment, les organisateurs savaient que pour que la finale soit intéressante, ils devaient jouer les uns contre les autres. Etonnamment, leur partie semblait avoir passionné les étudiants puisqu'ils étaient assez nombreux dans l'amphithéâtre. Ce qui était ridicule. Mais Harry imaginait que ça devait être à cause de la présence de Riddle. Il était tellement discret que les gens devaient se réjouir de pouvoir le contempler pendant plusieurs heures (Hermione lui avait dit une fois que ses conférences et ses présentations étaient toujours pleines à craquer même si c'était sur des sujets obscurs et incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels).

Il lança un regard nerveux à Ginny qui lui sourit d'un air confiant. Harry avait été soulagé en constatant qu'ils s'en sortaient tous bien. Même Luna semblait avoir compris comment jouer d'une manière efficace (alors qu'elle n'avait jamais touché au jeu avant le début des entraînements). Les premières parties n'avaient durée qu'une demi-heure environ, les autres équipes qu'ils avaient affrontés n'étant clairement pas à leur niveau. Mais ça, c'était l'entrée et le plat principal venait d'arriver.

Les six joueurs de l'équipe des Mangemorts étaient évidemment habillés en noir et Harry dut se retenir de ne pas rire en les voyant. « Mon pseudo c'est Voldemort, je joue dans l'équipe des Mangemorts et on s'habille tous en noir ! » Franchement c'était vraiment exagéré.

Son regard croisa celui de Riddle et il vit avec une certaine dose d'agacement que l'autre garçon semblait toujours trouver sa présence désagréable.

Il ne l'avait pas vraiment revu depuis le fameux samedi soir et Harry ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il avait hésité à lui écrire sur le jeu pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient l'un comme l'autre se comporter comme des adultes mais bon, il avait finalement décidé que c'était probablement peine perdue.

-Allez Tom, finissons-en comme on a commencé. » Dit-il d'un air assuré en pensant à la fois où Tom l'avait attaqué alors qu'il était niveau un.

Tom lui lança un regard furieux et Harry fut surpris de voir que Malfoy faisait de même. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour que le blond soit en colère contre lui comme ça, avant ils étaient cordiaux l'un avec l'autre et – ah. Peut-être était-il _jaloux_ ? ça se tenait.

Ils prirent place devant leur ordinateurs respectifs. Deux mètres les séparaient des ordinateurs de l'autre équipe qui étaient vis-à-vis des leurs.

Harry remplit les informations et inspira difficilement. Ce n'était qu'un jeu – un stupide jeu et pourtant il _stressait_ comme avant un examen. C'était peut-être le public. Ou alors le fait de voir Tom juste en face de lui l'air concentré. Bon dieu. Ce visage.

 _Stop._ Pensa-t-il abruptement. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de composer une ode à la beauté du plus âgé.

« L'arbitre » (on ne pouvait pas vraiment le qualifier d'arbitre, il ne servait qu'à commenter ce qui était projeté sur l'écran principal -visible pour les spectateurs) déclara le début du match.

Harry reconnu immédiatement la carte sur laquelle ils avaient été lancés, lui et le reste de l'ordre du phénix.

-Salle sur demande, merde » marmonna-t-il à personne en particulier. Il plaça ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et commença à regarder autour de lui si – par chance – il n'y avait pas un objet qu'il pourrait utiliser.

* * *

 _Harry était appuyé sommairement contre le cadre de sa porte d'entrée :_

 _-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne chez toi ? » le sous-entendu était clair. Tom sourit malgré lui et répondit :_

 _-Certain. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de prendre ce genre de décisions. »_

 _Potter attrapa sa veste et l'attira légèrement vers lui :_

 _-Tu veux monter ? »_

 _-Tu es complètement ivre et moi complètement sobre, je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais pendant la séance sur le consentement mais je n'ai pas très envie de me faire arrêter par la police. »_

 _-Je suis plus sobre que j'en ai l'air » répondit Potter avec un hoquet. Une nouvelle fois, Tom rit légèrement. « Mais bon. Si tu ne veux pas de moi » son ton était faussement larmoyant. Il hoqueta une nouvelle fois._

 _-C'est vrai que je suis exactement le genre de personne qui passe deux heures avec quelqu'un dont je ne veux pas. »_

 _-C'est pas le cas ? » Potter avait une nouvelle fois son regard mi-amusé mi-arrogant et plus tard, Tom se demanderait ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça, mais il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry._

 _Il n'avait littéralement jamais fait ça. Enfin pas depuis ses seize ans quand il s'était dit que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux autres. Il avait quand même tenté l'expérience, mais elle n'avait rien eu de concluant. Il fit un pas en arrière et fut presque aveuglé par le sourire que lui lançait Harry._

 _-je te dois toujours un verre. »_

 _-C'est vrai. »_

 _-Je payerai ma dette. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Je suis pas sûr que j'y serais arrivé tout seul. »_

 _Riddle lui sourit et hocha de la tête. Et, à son grand étonnement, il réalisa qu'il… qu'il ressentait quelque chose. Pas qu'il ne ressentait rien d'habitude, il était souvent content ou en colère ou joyeux ou mélancolique… enfin il ressentait des émotions, mais il n'avait jamais –_

 _Il avait toujours été perplexe en lisant des romans qui parlait de « papillons dans le ventre » ou de trucs dans ce genre, parce que jamais personne ne lui avait plu. Mais bon – il imaginait qu'il devait y avoir une première fois pour tout parce que…_

 _Indéniablement, irrévocablement,_

 _Définitivement : il avait un crush_ monstrueux _._

 _Pour_ Harry Potter.

* * *

J'espère que les passages en italiques sont suffisamment clair, c'est la soirée d'Halloween de l'année précédente, celle où Harry s'est pris une "monstrueuse cuite". Voilà si vous avez des commentaires par pitié ne vous gênez pas, ça fait toujours **extrêmement plaisir! Même si c'est pour m'insulter. Au fond, j'aime bien ça. hahahahah**


	3. III - I

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous?)!  
** **Je dois vous avouer que j'ai hésité à supprimer cette fanfiction parce que ça fait trois mois que je bloque sur ce chapitre et que je n'avais absolument aucune envie de l'écrire. Bravo moi! Mais, alors que j'étais vraiment sur le point de le faire je me suis dit: merde, essayons de faire n'importe quoi, ce sera peut-être toujours mieux que rien.**

 **DU COUP : l'intrigue est partie n'importe où. HAHAHA. Désolée. Je conçois parfaitement si vous vous sentez grugés où je ne sais quoi. Mais hésitez surtout pas à me dire si ça vous intéresse ou pas de lire la suite, car la motivation est difficile à choper!**

 **Désolée!  
Et merci à ceux qui avaient laissés des commentaires au chapitre précédent. **

**PS: c'est normal que vous ne captiez pas grand chose. Je fais dans le mystère hahaha (la meuf qui se cherche des excuses) mais il y a une logique ...plus ou moins**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages et les lieux de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Harry Potter se réveilla brusquement, le souffle court, le corps trempé de transpiration. Il se redressa vivement et regarda autour de lui, désorienté. Petit à petit il réussit à replacer son existence dans une continuité qui lui était familière. Il était Harry Potter, il avait bientôt seize ans, il venait de finir sa cinquième année à Poudlard et – Une douleur indescriptible naquit dans sa poitrine. Sirius – la seule famille qui lui restait – était mort par sa faute. Mais même cette soudaine réalisation n'atténua pas le terrible malaise qu'il ressentait : Sirius était mort une semaine et demie plus tôt. Et pourtant, il avait réellement l'impression _qu'une vie_ s'était passée entre temps. Qu'en l'espace d'une nuit il avait vécu la vie d'un autre Harry Potter, un Harry qui aurait toujours eu ses deux parents, qui aurait été un moldu et irait à l'Université dans une petite ville et -

Il rejeta violemment le duvet qui le couvrait et se précipita vers la porte pour accéder à la salle de bain : ses souvenirs du rêve semblaient réels à un point tel qu'ils lui procuraient une angoisse qu'il n'avait connu que dans les pires situations. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre et après avoir vainement essayé de l'ouvrir, il ne put tirer qu'une conclusion : elle était verrouillée, et pas par ses soins. Il s'arrêta un instant devant et appuya son front contre le bois. Bien sûr, il était au 4 Privet Drive, chez son oncle et sa tante. Enfermé dans sa chambre comme de coutume tous les étés.

Mais l'impression d'être inexplicablement plus âgé que 15 ans et 345 jours ne le quittait toujours pas et il se tourna fébrilement dans l'espoir de trouver un objet qui lui permettrait de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas vieilli d'en tout cas cinq ans. Il n'avait pas de miroir dans sa chambre, Vernon et Pétunia n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'avoir de l'intérêt pour son apparence. Mais son esprit s'arrêta un instant sur un acte qu'il avait commis ne serait-ce que quelques jours plus tôt. Il avança à grand pas vers le mur qui faisait face à son lit et s'accroupi. D'une main tremblante il choisit, parmi les débris du miroir que Sirius lui avait offert, un bout suffisamment grand pour qu'il puisse observer son visage. Soulagé, il contempla un instant son reflet : il avait le même âge qu'en allant au lit le soir précédent. Il sourit amèrement. Avec l'année qu'il avait passée, avec tous les rêves dérangeants qu'il avait subis, il aurait pu s'attendre à être un tant soit peu habitué. Mais celui-là, _celui-là_ …

Il frissonna de dégoût en repensant aux détails. Tout avait semblé si réel. À point tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer la sensation de malaise qui le tiraillait. Un rêve où Poudlard était un jeu vidéo. Un rêve où Tom Riddle était un camarade de classe vaguement plus âgé avec qui il –

Son estomac se retourna. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir fait un rêve « érotique » sur son pire ennemi qui le chamboulait, après tout il était un adolescent. Ce n'était pas non plus – d'une manière plus générale – qu'il ait rêvé d'un autre garçon, lui qui avait passé une année à penser à Cho. C'était l'ensemble, les interactions plus ou moins civiles, les malentendus, le fait que toute sa famille ait été vivante, qu'il ait réellement eu l'impression de vivre et d'être heureux, et….et pire que tout cette impression de _vérité, d'existence_ qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

Il sentit qu'il allait être malade. Il se redressa et lança un regard paniqué vers la porte. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait du mal à s'ajuster à cette réalité dans laquelle il avait pourtant toujours vécu : il savait pertinemment que Vernon n'ouvrirait jamais la porte même s'il hurlait qu'il allait être malade. Abattu, et ayant l'impression d'avoir perdu toute sa dignité il prit la vieille corbeille qui traînait sous son bureau n'eut même pas le temps de l'apporter à son visage avant de vomir.

* * *

Tom Riddle se redressa brusquement et resta un instant paralysé. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un sommeil de plomb – sauf qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'être allé se coucher. Il faisait entièrement noir. Il était à peine capable d'apercevoir un point blanc au loin. Une sortie, pensa-t-il en essayant de maîtriser la panique qui menaçait sa raison. Il était dans une sorte de bassin. Dans de l'eau espérait-il parce que cela pouvait certainement être _autre chose_. Ce n'était heureusement pas du formol – l'odeur lui était famili – Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net. Il avait l'impression qu'il connaissait l'odeur du formol mais il n'arrivait pas à se la représenter. Aucun écho odorifique ne se présentait à son esprit. Il se releva complètement et constata avec horreur que l'eau lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux. Or, il était absolument certain que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, son corps en entier touchait le fond du bassin. C'était aussi le cas de l'arrière de sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer comment il avait pu respirer – réflexion faite il ne parvenait pas non plus à expliquer comment il avait pu passer d'un stupide tournoi de jeu vidéo à ce qui ressemblait à une caverne.

Il inspira et expira. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, il avait la vague intuition que rester planter là serait une mauvaise idée. Comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé était évidemment une priorité mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de découvrir l'identité de la personne – ou des personnes qui l'avaient placé là. Il fit quelque pas, sortit du bassin et constata avec horreur qu'il était entièrement nu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il respirait l'air frais d'une campagne quelconque mais qu'il espérait réellement être _anglaise_ , il réalisa qu'il était loin, très très loin de la petite ville qu'il (lui semblait-t-il) venait de quitter.

* * *

Essayer de transcrire précisément ses pensées est impossible, car ses concepts et sa vision sont étrangers aux autres êtres qui peuplent la planète. Mais si, dans une vaine tentative, cela devait être tenté, ses pensées pourraient être résumées par une succession d'exclamation catastrophées. _Non non non nononononon._

Elle s'en rend compte maintenant, alors qu'elle se précipite dans le tunnel. Elle a agi trop vite, par impulsion, sans se rendre compte – sans même imaginer qu'il pourrait ne pas être le seul être vivant de son « rêve ». Elle sait que la maigre narration qu'elle avait prévue a été retournée, abâtardie par la présence du _parasite._

Elle aurait entièrement dû superviser sa création, sa naissance. Mais elle a été retenue – _il_ reste néanmoins sa priorité, même si elle a perdu foi en lui depuis longtemps - et n'est pas arrivée à temps pour empêcher l'Univers synthétique d'être dénaturé.

Elle arrive finalement dans la pièce, mais elle sait déjà que le garçon ne sera plus là, elle s'en est rendu compte avant même d'entrer dans la grotte. Il s'est déjà réveillé et a disparu. Le bassin est effectivement complètement vide. Sa surface est lisse et son fond n'est rempli que du liquide qu'elle a elle-même placé.

Elle se retourne vers la lumière qui pénètre de l'entrée lointaine. Une partie d'elle réalise qu'elle pourrait sans doute le rattraper et mettre fin à sa courte vie. Il est vraisemblablement dérouté et pathétiquement sans défense. Mais – n'était-ce pas précisément ce qu'elle voulait ?

Elle repense aux raisons qui ont motivées son acte. Il est jeune, sain, et surtout n'a aucune idée de ses pouvoirs. Rien indique qu'il ne puisse pas sauver la lignée.

Elle reste encore un instant, contemplative dans son horreur, et décide de lui laisser une chance. C'est sans doute sa plus grande trahison mais elle sait qu'une vie n'a que peu de poids sur l'Histoire.

* * *

Elle avait eu tout le loisir d'observer la décadence lente mais sûre des derniers représentants humains de sa famille. Ils avaient été leur fierté, jadis, lorsqu'ils étaient encore nobles – lorsqu'ils pouvaient prétendre être ce que la race humaine faisait de mieux. Mais les siècles les avaient réduits à moins que rien. À une famille pratiquement éteinte et consanguine qui ne brillait que par son incapacité à intégrer la société qu'ils régissaient jadis. Leur arrogance avait été leur perte. Son père avait été endeuillé par cette fin misérable mais s'était résolu à voir la fin de son héritage humain. Quant à elle, plus obstinée, plus naïve aussi peut être, elle n'avait pas réussi à se détourner complètement de cette misérable bicoque qui abritait un frère et sa sœur – ses arrières – arrières – arrières petits neveux et nièces.

Son père, du fin fond des océans, là où il attend patiemment son heure, avait été agacé par ses espoirs. Son agacement avait fait place à de la colère lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait suivi à Londres la fille.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il était douloureusement évident que cette fille n'irait pas loin et que son amour pour l'homme qu'elle forçait à rester à ses côtés serait sa perte, un miracle se produisit.

Cette pitoyable créature donna naissance à un garçon. Un garçon qui, physiquement, semblait être libre des tares de ses parents.

Sa naissance inespérée et son apparence l'aveuglèrent pendant longtemps. Il avait toutes les qualités qui manquaient cruellement à sa famille depuis des générations et semblait être la quintessence de ce qui avait fait leur valeur des siècles plus tôt.

Nagini y avait cru. Avait cru en la reconstruction de leur lignée humaine. Le garçon avait de l'ambition, une intelligence rare et un charisme telle qu'elle n'en avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Et pourtant – alors qu'il avait dix-sept ans et qu'il commettait un acte contre-nature et plus arrogant qu'aucun de ses ancêtres n'aurait pu concevoir, elle fut forcée de reconnaître que lui aussi, comme tous les autres, allait être un échec.

Elle le vit – à distance – gagner en pouvoir, perdre la raison et mutiler son âme, sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide d'assassiner un enfant et qu'il ne disparaisse.

Voir la famille Gaunt se détériorer au fur et à mesure qu'ils se reproduisaient les uns avec les autres avait été infiniment moins douloureux que de voir cet être prometteur s'obstiner à choisir la mauvaise alternative à chaque fois qu'il devait prendre une décision.

Et, Nagini – qui s'était laissé baptiser Nagini mais dont ce n'était évidemment pas le nom réel – avait fini par s'approcher de la forme grossièrement humaine du garçon dont elle s'était réellement attachée. En qui elle avait placé tous ses espoirs. Par une nostalgie anticipée – en sachant pertinemment que sa chute serait aussi violente que son ascension - elle le laissa placer un fragment de son âme en elle et le regarda renaître.

En sachant que cette renaissance n'était que provisoire. Que le garçon – qui entre temps était devenu un homme puis un monstre – finirait par rejoindre la même terre qui abritait ses ancêtres. Et pourtant, alors même qu'elle voyait pertinemment qu'il n'était déjà plus qu'un reflet difforme de son passé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en lui le sauveur des Serpentards.

Elle contempla sa vie et arriva à la conclusion que cette version-là de lui n'était pas la fatalité, qu'il n'était que la somme des expériences qu'il avait eues. Expériences qui avaient été aléatoires – la guerre, l'orphelinat, la solitude.

Nagini n'était pas exactement une déesse, elle n'était pas aussi puissante que son père qui lui-même n'était pas aussi puissant que son propre père. Il lui aurait été impossible de créer un autre univers – aux dimensions réduites – et d'en extraire une autre itération du garçon. Mais il ne lui était pas impossible de recréer le garçon.

Surtout après qu'il lui ait donné une partie de son âme et qu'elle l'ait laissé boire son venin. Il y avait tant de lui en elle qu'elle se savait capable de le recréer.

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Se souciant peu des considérations morales de son acte elle avait – elle, l'un des serpents originaux – donné la vie au fragment d'âme qu'il lui avait confié quelques années plus tôt. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la trahison qu'il ressentirait s'il se rendait compte qu'elle aurait pu l'aider facilement – surtout après qu'il se soit donné tant de mal une année plus tôt dans le cimetière qui était à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison des deux côtés de sa famille.

Elle n'avait pas foi en l'espèce humaine qu'elle avait d'ailleurs plutôt tendance à mépriser. Nagini n'avait donc à aucun moment considéré la possibilité de le faire renaître bébé. C'était courir le risque de laisser l'Histoire se répéter une seconde fois. Elle pouvait manipuler son esprit assez facilement, créer un monde semblable… plus ou moins, lui donner une enfance plus simple, quelques amis, et alors qu'il aurait l'impression d'avoir seize ans – même si son corps n'aurait que quelques jours - le faire renaître. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'au fond de lui il serait enchanté à l'idée de vivre dans un monde plus intéressant. Dans lequel il ne brillait pas simplement à cause de son physique et de son intelligence mais aussi parce qu'il possédait un pouvoir intrinsèque bien plus conséquent que celui de ses pairs.

Mais elle avait fait une grave erreur de calcul. L'âme de _son garçon_ avait été pénétrée par celle du bébé qui le maintenait en échec. Pire, il avait pris son sang pour le faire renaître. Ils formaient un tout et – avec le recul – elle se rendait compte à quel point il était difficile de les dissocier.

Où commençait l'un et où s'arrêtait l'autre ?

L'autre garçon – qu'elle avait déjà senti en elle alors qu'elle attaquait un vulgaire homme aux cheveux roux – avait perverti le rêve-univers. Il s'y était immiscé. Et avait créé une catastrophe.

Parce qu'elle savait maintenant qu'où qu'il soit – quoi qu'il soit en train de faire, l'horcruxe a qui elle avait donné un corps ne devait avoir qu'une idée en tête :

Trouver Harry Potter.

* * *

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il était. Ce qui était une chose de plus à rajouter à la liste des choses inquiétantes qu'il avait constatées depuis son réveil. Il avait _l'impression_ d'avoir étudié la géographie anglaise : pourtant il ne se rappelait rien. Le panneau routier qu'il avait dépassé indiquait une ville (apparemment à une quinzaine de kilomètres) mais elle n'évoquait rien en lui. Il s'était sentit soulagé en reconnaissant le nom de Londres, mais tous les autres lui étaient inconnus. Pourtant il avait _vraiment le souvenir_ d'avoir passé des jours dans son enfance – entre deux familles d'accueil – à apprendre les villes pour lui passer le temps. En résumé : il connaissait les concepts mais pas les précisions. Il savait qu'il devait savoir mais sans être capable de valider cette impression par des _faits._ Autre chose inquiétante. Il s'était résolu d'appeler Drago Malefoy à la première opportunité. Mais, et cela l'avait effrayé encore plus, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de son numéro de téléphone. Pourtant il se _souvenait_ l'avoir déjà composé. Encore une fois, il avait le concept : « je connais par cœur le numéro de Malefoy » mais il n'avait pas les données réelles à faire entrer dans cette catégorie. Affolé, il s'était ensuite rendu compte qu'il connaissait quelques termes vagues de biologie – branche dans laquelle il était censé faire un doctorat – mais qu'il ne connaissait rien de précis. En somme, il avait l'impression d'être une marionnette – un robot qui devait prétendre savoir et faire des choses mais qui était complètement vide.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été plus effrayé dans sa vie. La seule explication rationnelle qu'il arrivait à trouver était que vraisemblablement il avait été victime d'un épisode psychotique traumatique et qu'il était devenu complètement cinglé.

Il se détesta un peu, donc, lorsqu'il se sentit nettement soulagé en entendant les sirènes d'une voiture de police. Il était toujours nu, à marcher sur la route, personne ne l'avait pris en stop (évidemment) et quelqu'un avait dû alerter les autorités.

Il avait eu quelques problèmes avec la loi (le père de Drago Malefoy avait toujours fait en sorte que ses incartades soient toujours oubliées et classées sans suite – au grand dam de Dumbledore) et préférait d'habitude rester aussi loin que possible de la justice dans toutes ses formes, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il était soulagé de les voir.

Il s'arrêta et se demanda une seconde s'il était mieux qu'il fasse preuve de modestie et qu'il tente de cacher ses parties génitales ou lever les mains en l'air.

Mais en voyant l'air perplexe des deux policiers il vint à la conclusion qu'ils n'allaient pas lui tirer dessus sans raison et il garda ses deux mains devant lui.

La voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur et les deux hommes descendirent de la voiture.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Tom Riddle leur offrit son sourire le plus charmant et le plus innocent possible :

-C'est bien le problème, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

* * *

 **Si quelqu'un a lu ça et à envie de connaître la suite, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire de cette abomination et je serais pas contre un feedback (positif ou négatif!)  
** En tout cas merci à ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là!


	4. III - II

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Après un an, voilà le chapitre suivant (qui en plus est court...) de cette modeste fanfiction. C'est amusant parce que quand j'avais commencé à l'écrire, je voulais écrire un truc pour Halloween. Ben finalement, je n'en serai pas loin.**

 **J'ai changé les catégories de cette fanfiction. Elle est désormais taguée romance / horreur (même si me connaissant il y aura tout de même de l'humour) le couple principal n'a pas changé non plus, même si je comprendrais que vous soyez plus que dubitatif haha !**

 **Du coup je préfère l'expliciter, il y aura de la violence (plutôt gratuite) et de "l'horreur" dans cette fanfiction.**

 **Si ça peut rassurer quelqu'un, j'ai un plan très précis et les deux premiers chapitres ne sont pas ...inutiles. haha**

 **Bref, je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un qui lira ce chapitre - en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours très précieux !**

 **à tout bientôt ! :)**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas**

(1) Ineptie médicale de ouf. Mais bon… « magie ! » hahah

* * *

Les policiers n'avaient pas hésité longtemps avant de le conduire dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Ils avaient commencé par lui donner de quoi se couvrir : une couverture en aluminium destinée aux accidentés puis avaient commencé un interrogatoire sommaire. Ils lui avaient aussi fait souffler dans un alcotest. Voyant qu'il était non seulement cohérent mais qu'en plus il n'avait pas une goutte d'alcool dans le sang, ils s'étaient légèrement tranquillisés. Tom savait que son physique et sa diction étaient un avantage de taille. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très difficile d'obtenir leur confiance. L'un des policiers avait ensuite appelé la centrale pour qu'ils envoient quelqu'un inspecter les environs. Selon eux, la seule explication rationnelle était qu'il avait dû être victime d'un quelconque accident et que son amnésie était en fait un état de choc provoqué par l'accident en question.

Tom – bien qu'il ait le sentiment qu'ils se trompaient complètement – avait approuvé toutes leurs démarches. Et c'est sans broncher qu'il les avait laissés le conduire à l'hôpital.

Dans la voiture il avait observé intensément le paysage dans le but d'avoir une illumination. Il espérait reconnaître quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se situer. Mais rien dans les champs qui s'étalaient à perte de vue ne lui était familier, même chose pour les quelques villages ruraux qu'ils avaient traversés. C'était proprement terrifiant. Il se sentait réellement coupé, arraché à une vie dans laquelle il avait été plutôt heureux.

Surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à échafauder d'hypothèses. Elles étaient toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Non, la seule possibilité, bien que ça lui fasse terriblement mal de l'admettre, était qu'il souffrait d'une psychose.

Finalement les maisons commencèrent à être plus denses et Tom reconnu là le signe qu'ils quittaient la campagne pour entrer dans une ville. Les maisons qu'il voyait défiler n'avaient rien de luxueuses. Au contraire. Il essaya de tirer une conclusion de cette élaboration : l'état de la banlieue signifiait probablement que la ville était conséquente, suffisamment pour qu'il soit jugé positif d'habiter en son centre. Peut-être était-ce là la banlieue de Londres ? un des quartiers défavorisés dans lequel s'entassait des centaines de réfugiés ?

Il plissa des yeux : il se sentait _anglais_ ça faisait partie de son identité sans le moindre doute. Qu'il ne puisse même pas reconnaître la capitale de son pays que ce soit par les plaques des voitures ou par l'ambiance le remplissait d'un effroi qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent.

-On arrive dans quelques minutes. On vous emmène directement aux urgences, ça vous va ? »

Le policier était suffisamment poli pour lui poser la question. Mais Tom n'avait aucune illusion quant au fait qu'il finirait de toute manière aux urgences de son plein gré ou pas. Peut-être qu'en fait les policiers le craignaient. Il regarda un instant les paumes de ses mains. Ils ne l'avaient pas menotté. Ils lui faisaient confiance. Mais n'était-ce pas complètement imprudent de laisser sans moyen de restriction un homme qu'on venait de trouver dans la nature ? Tom devait bien admettre qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Certes il y avait une grille entre lui et les policiers, mais il pourrait très bien ouvrir la porte et se jeter de la voiture. Bon il serait sans doute le seul à se blesser. Il regarda autour de lui : effectivement, dans l'état dans lequel il était, il n'était pas une très grande menace. Il lui faudrait au minimum une aiguille longue d'au moins… dix centimètres pour qu'il puisse faire du mal aux policiers. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'allait certainement pas trouver dans les sièges arrière de la voiture. L'idée même le fit sourire. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça : une armée improvisée dans une voiture de police, disponible pour tous les vulgaires criminels qui s'y trouveraient.

-Bien sûr. » répondit-il en prenant soin de croiser le regard du policier dans le rétroviseur. Il lui sourit faiblement comme si la situation était terriblement éprouvante pour lui. Ce qu'elle était – par ailleurs – mais pas au point de chercher du « réconfort » auprès d'un autre être humain en lui souriant. Cette réflexion l'étonna : il ne se sentait pas comme il s'était sentit d'habitude. Dans le monde flou dans lequel il avait toujours vécu. Il avait toujours été détaché des autres mais à ce point ? Difficile à dire. La voiture s'engagea dans l'allée d'un énorme bâtiment d'un gris maussade. Tom le regarda avec curiosité. Peut-être pourrait-il obtenir des informations ou au moins des indices quant à ce qui lui était arrivé.

Une heure plus tard, il était dans une chemise blanche d'hôpital, assis sur un lit. Ils l'avaient immédiatement pris en charge. Apparemment, une amnésie pareille pouvait être un symptôme d'un assez grand nombre de problèmes physiques. Il avait arrêté d'écouter lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les divers médecins et tout le personnel de l'hôpital imaginaient le voir tomber mort dans l'heure. Il se sentait bien – un peu désorienté, bien sûr, mais bien quand même. Il n'aimait pas penser à l'éventualité de sa mort prochaine et s'était forcé à laisser les médecins lui faire tous les tests qu'ils jugeaient nécessaires. Il avait eu droit à un scanner complet, mais plus particulièrement cérébral, avait eu droit à trois prises de sang consécutives (les médecins avaient eu un air à chaque fois un peu plus alarmés) et finalement avait dû avaler un nombre conséquent de médicaments.

On ne lui disait rien à lui spécifiquement, mais il avait cru comprendre que son cerveau ne présentait aucune anomalie. Qu'il n'avait pas une tumeur qui affecterait sa mémoire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était du reste de son corps.

Il ne savait pas non plus s'il avait pris de la drogue durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Si ça se trouvait, il faisait peut-être partie d'une secte arriérée et avait pris des champignons pour dieu savait quelle raison.

Il faisait face à la fenêtre de sa chambre mais ne regardait pas l'extérieur. Toute sa concentration était vouée à une seule tâche : entendre ce que disaient les médecins lorsqu'ils passaient dans le couloir. Rien n'était plus important que de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Les immeubles qui lui faisaient face auraient pu être percutés par un avion et s'effondrer il y aurait à peine fait attention. Les décors urbains l'avaient toujours laissé de marbre. De même, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, que la nature. On frappa à sa porte et il se retourna. Il grimaça intérieurement : il se sentait mal à l'aise dans son propre corps comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment utilisé jusqu'à présent. Ses gestes lui paraissaient peu naturels. Il nota que la prochaine fois qu'il devrait se retourner, il ferait mieux de commencer par tourner une de ses épaules et de tourner sa tête ensuite plutôt que l'inverse.

Une infirmière était entrée. Elle était plutôt jeune – pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Et était … parfaitement quelconque. Mais Ton nota que son regard était emprunt de compassion.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Tom lui rendit son sourire. Devait-il montrer ses dents ou pas ? Il avait besoin d'un miroir pour savoir ce qui était le plus avenant. Utiliser l'infirmière comme cobaye n'était pas une bonne idée, il pourrait être amené à la revoir.

-Physiquement je me sens plutôt bien. » dit-il d'un ton léger. Elle rougit légèrement – de toute évidence il ne la laissait pas complètement indifférente – et elle ajouta :

-Le médecin va arriver pour parler des résultats des tests sanguin. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez bizarre et on ne sait pas exactement comment interpréter les résultats. » Voilà qui était inquiétant. « Enfin, en tout cas vous semblez aller bien. Et on a détecté aucune présence de substance psychotrope. Donc on ne comprend pas ce qui vous arrive. »

-J'ai peut-être été enlevé par des extraterrestre » plaisanta-t-il.

L'infirmière gloussa légèrement et rajusta sa blouse. Il la contempla sciemment une seconde de trop. Le rougissement qui s'était un peu atténué réapparu en pleine force.

Les conclusions qu'il avait pu tirer dans ses souvenirs se trouvaient donc justifiées. Il _était_ effectivement attirant. C'était toujours pratique. On lui avait rarement refusé quoique ce soit. Un silence gênant (pour la jeune femme) s'installa quelques secondes. Tom se demanda un instant s'il était supposé trouver un sujet de conversation, quand la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois sur une autre femme, cette fois un peu plus âgée.

Environ 35 ans, petite et avec un air qui supposait un sérieux hors du commun. Tom se dit qu'une femme comme celle-là était un excellent moyen d'échelonner son apparence physique. D'autant plus qu'elle avait une bague à l'annuaire – Il lui sourit.

Elle lui rendit un sourire crispé, tira une chaise qui jusqu'à présent avait été camouflée par le rideau qui scindait la chambre en deux et s'assit devant lui.

-M. Riddle, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Vos échantillons sanguins sont les plus bizarres que j'ai pu voir de ma vie et mes collègues sont tous du même avis. »

Il prit un air inquiet et remarqua que le regard du docteur s'arrêta sur son visage un peu trop longtemps. Intéressant. Il était donc _séduisant._

Elle reprit : « Pour vous expliquer ça d'une manière simple, c'est comme si vos échantillons contenaient le sang de deux personnes différentes. L'une d'entre elle n'est pas dans notre banque de donnée nationale. La deuxième, en revanche, est venue dans cet hôpital il y a un peu moins de dix ans pour un bras cassé. » (1)

Tom se figea. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Devait-il être horrifié ou surpris ?

-Est-ce que c'est parce que j'aurais reçu le sang de quelqu'un ? »

-Non, normalement… le sang se mélange et se régénère. On est pas censés pouvoir … trouver l'identité du donneur… dans le sang du récepteur. » elle inspira : « est-ce que le nom « Harry Potter » vous dit quelque chose ? »

Cette fois Tom n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à la façon dont il devait réagir. Il _était_ sincèrement, primitivement surpris. Harry Potter. Il n'avait même pas repensé à _lui._ À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas s'il était heureux ou en colère d'apprendre que _ce garçon là_ existait. Il l'avait quand même humilié à deux reprises. Enfin, si tant est que ses souvenirs aient un quelconque ancrage dans la réalité. Mais le point positif, c'était qu'il allait pouvoir le trouver et lui poser la question de vive voix. Lui demander des explications.

Il resta silencieux un peu trop longtemps, apparemment, car le médecin marqua quelque chose sur son bloc note.

-Ce nom m'est familier. Avez-vous un numéro de téléphone ou une adresse que je puisse - »

Elle soupira :

-Malheureusement le contenu du dossier médical est strictement confidentiel. »

La colère qui s'empara de Tom le surprit par sa violence. Il serra des poings tout en essayant de garder un air neutre. De quel droit osait-elle lui refuser ce genre d'informations ? La vitre derrière lui se fendit dans sa longueur.

Les trois occupants de la pièce se figèrent. Tom se tourna lentement – d'abord l'épaule, _ensuite_ la tête – vers la fenêtre. Elle était complètement fissurée. Tom ne pouvait pas expliquer le sentiment qu'il avait – comme si… comme si c'était _lui_ quiavait fait ça.

Bien entendu ça ne pouvait rationnellement qu'être le fruit du hasard. Mais cette idée était tentante : il avait eu envie de briser quelque chose précisément lorsque c'était arrivé.

-Je vais alerter le concierge. Ophelia, je te laisse avec M. Riddle. »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et lança un regard gêné à Tom. Une vitre qui se brisait sans raison, c'était quand même très étrange. Son bipper interrompit le silence et s'excusa poliment :

-Désolée M. Riddle, je dois me rendre ailleurs. »

Il lui sourit et la laissa s'éloigner sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Il ressentait une excitation primaire. Il savait que c'était ridicule mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'il avait été à l'origine de la fissure. Il se retourna et fit une nouvelle fois face à la vitre. Sauf qu'au lieu de se perdre dans ses pensées il l'étudia attentivement. Il n'y avait aucune marque de choc. Quant à la température, elle n'était ni suffisamment froide ni suffisamment chaude pour que la vitre se brise. À moins, bien évidemment que la température ait drastiquement changée depuis sont arrivée à l'hôpital. Mais il avait de sérieux doutes. C'était tout simplement inexplicable. Précautionneusement, il la toucha du doigt. Il espérait peut-être quelque chose… Une décharge d'énergie ?

Il ne se passa rien. Il fronça des sourcils. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer de reproduire l'expérience. S'il pouvait briser la vitre ou faire quelque soit d'autre cela prouverait qu'il était bel et bien l'auteur. Il réfléchit une seconde en parcourant la pièce du regard. S'en prendre aux instruments médicaux était une mauvaise idée. Si son intuition était juste et qu'il était bien responsable – mieux valait qu'il ne touche pas à des instruments couteux. L'idée lui vint alors que son regard s'arrêtait sur la petite porte attenante à la chambre. Celle par laquelle il n'avait vu personne y entrer ou en sortir. Il devait sûrement s'agir de toilettes. Or, qui disait toilettes disait miroir.

Il se leva hâtivement et parcouru la chambre à grand pas. Il ouvrit la porte, il s'agissait bien d'une minuscule salle de bain. Il se plaça devant le miroir et observa sa réflexion. Effectivement, il était beau garçon. Pas étonnant que la jeune infirmière rougisse en croisant son regard. Il essaya un sourire. Remarqua que celui-ci était loin d'être avenant. Il essaya une nouvelle fois en prenant soin de plisser ses yeux un minimum. Le résultat était beaucoup plus probant – il donnait plus confiance. Cela lui serait forcément utile. Paraître à son avantage était l'un des apprentissages les plus important d'une vie, après tout. On pouvait être brillant, si l'on n'était pas avenant, les capacités cérébrales ne menaient nulle part.

Mais il n'était pas là pour s'assurer de son physique. Il se concentra sur la vitre du miroir. Il avait l'intention de la briser comme il avait (il en était _sûr_ ) brisé la vitre. Il ne se passa rien. Loin de se décourager, il fronça des sourcils et essaya de porter toute son énergie dans ce simple acte. Mais le miroir resta intact. Il leva la main (une vague intuition que c'était une bonne idée mais il n'aurait pas réussi à lui donner une origine) et par ce biais, essaya d'obtenir le même résultat. Celui-ci ne se révéla pas plus efficace que le précédent. Il sentit une vague de frustration déferler en lui. Il était persuadé, il était _sûr_ que c'était lui qui avait causé l'explosion de la vitre.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il l'entendit s'ouvrir l'instant d'après. Il inspira et essaya de faire disparaître la mauvaise humeur de son visage. Apparaître comme un furibond devant quelqu'un n'aurait absolument aucune utilité. Il se tourna, rouvrit la porte et se trouva face à la même infirmière que précédemment.

De toute évidence, il la surprit. Elle avait dans les mains un plateau sur lequel était posé une carafe d'eau ainsi qu'un verre. Elle sursauta et son geste fit vaciller le contenu du plateau. La carafe bougea dramatiquement, l'eau gicla, elle tomba.

Par réflexe, il leva le bras – une tentative désespérée pour essayer de la rattraper. Mais son inconscient se prépara au son du verre brisé sur le linoléum.

Et pourtant – Rien.

La carafe était comme suspendue entre le sol et le plateau. L'eau qu'elle contenait était dans l'air semblant flotter dans le mouvement de la chute.

Il avait retenu la carafe.

Qui avait été en train de tomber.

Aussi inexplicable que ça puisse paraître, il avait des _pouvoirs._ La question était : quels genres de pouvoirs ? Jusqu'où allaient-ils ? Que pouvait-il en faire ? De toute évidence il s'agissait d'une certaine forme de télékinésie. Il pouvait fissurer des fenêtres s'il en avait envie, interrompre la chute de certains objets – mais… avait-il un effet sur les gens ? Ses pensées le firent jubiler et la carafe – qui était jusqu'à présent toujours suspendue dans les airs -tomba avec fracas. Mais il l'avait fait. Il avait des _pouvoirs_. Il pouvait casser des choses – il pouvait maintenir des choses dans les airs. Il regarda ses mains alors que l'infirmière était toujours plantée devant lui – la bouche béante.

C'était un problème. Il avait la vague intuition qu'il serait sans doute mieux pour lui que ses dons ne soient pas connus de tous. Il posa sur elle un regard froid. Que faire. Il ne connaissait pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Elle sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits :

-Ophélia. » Il pouvait voir une certaine peur dans son regard. Il la comprenait. Il venait de faire quelque chose proprement _extraordinaire._ « Comment avez-vous… »

Il lui sourit. Et essaya d'appeler en lui ce qu'il avait senti au moment où il avait retenu la carafe. Oui, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire appel à une source en lui, quelque chose où dormaient ses pouvoirs. Peut-être pouvait-il les utiliser contre les gens de même que contre les objets.

-J'ai besoin d'un endroit où rester pour une durée indéterminée. » Déclara-t-il en la regardant intensément. Il essaya quelque chose. Instinctivement il concentra son esprit – sa conscience en essayant de l'appuyer contre elle. Elle ne détourna pas le regard.

Celui-ci devint vitreux pendant quelques instants avant qu'ils ne reprennent un éclat plus naturel :  
-J'ai une chambre d'ami chez moi dans laquelle personne ne dort en ce moment. »

Tom Riddle n'avait jamais jubilé pareillement de sa vie. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le lieu pour tester l'étendue de son pouvoir mais il se réjouissait _terriblement_ de pouvoir l'expérimenter. Il n'était pas un scientifique pour rien.

-Merci, Ophélia. J'apprécie beaucoup ton invitation. » Elle lui sourit timidement. « Bien entendu » il se concentra : « C'est mieux que tes supérieurs hiérarchie n'apprennent pas que tu as décidé de m'aider en me logeant. »

-Oui. »

Il lui sourit. Il ne savait pas qui il était, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Mais de toute évidence un fossé séparait les gens communs et lui-même.

* * *

Harry Potter avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal toute la nuit et – c'était sûrement psychologique – mais il avait la sensation que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. C'était peut-être dû à son rêve, beaucoup trop réel et qui lui avait laissé une horrible sensation pendant toute la journée. Il essayait d'être rationnel mais c'était tout simplement impossible, tout avait semblé si réel : les sensations, les interactions … Il se rappelait l'odeur de sa mère, de la sensation des touches de l'ordinateur sous ses doigts… Il avait terriblement envie d'en parler à quelqu'un… Mais pour dire quoi : J'ai fait un rêve très réaliste – comme si j'étais dans un monde parallèle et je fricottais avec Voldemort.

Non, il se sentait déjà bien assez isolé comme ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un rêve lui laissait une impression désagréable, et il était sûr – du moins il espérait - que cela finirait par passer.

* * *

Le médecin était en face de lui, l'air absent. À ses côtés se tenait Ophélia qui avait enlevé ses vêtements de travail pour mettre ses habits civils.

-J'ai trouvé une solution. Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide. Je vais m'en aller. Merci. »

La doctoresse lui répondit :

-Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui demander. Il lui avait suffit de vouloir qu'on le respecte et qu'on lui obéisse et ça avait marché. Les gens faisaient ce qu'il voulait. Il eut envie d'éclater de rire. Il était un dieu.

Il ne connaissait pas encore les limites de son pouvoir. Peut-être ne pouvait-il donner que des ordres sans conséquences. Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, suivi docilement par Ophélia. Il espérait qu'elle vivait dans un appartement potable. Enfin, s'il ne lui convenait pas, il pourrait toujours en trouver un autre.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital de concert. Il lui donna l'ordre de les conduire chez elle, et elle s'exécuta. Elle n'était plus très loquace. C'était dommage, il avait terriblement – terriblement ! Envie de parler. De pouvoir étaler sa supériorité. Il l'était après tout. Et il n'avait plus besoin de prouver quoique ce soit à quiconque, il était un surhomme.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la bouche de métro la plus proche et, voyant qu'ils avaient cinq minutes à patienter avant que le métro n'arrive, s'assirent sur les bancs prévus à cet effet. Il étudia les alentours. Ils allaient suivre la ligne verte. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Tout lui était familier dans un sens conceptuel mais rien ne l'était réellement. Il pouvait distinguer un panneau, de l'autre côté des voies, indiquant le nom des arrêts. Il était à peu près certain que les noms n'évoqueraient rien en lui. Tout à coup un jeune homme s'assit à côté de lui. Plutôt jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, et habillé d'une manière décontractée. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se tourna vers Ophélia, qui était assise à sa droite et lui dit posément :

-Ne m'écoute plus. »

-D'accord. » répondit-elle d'un air absent.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme qui le regardait d'un air curieux. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas perdu un mot de son échange avec l'infirmière.

Tom lui sourit aimablement :

-Saute devant le métro. »

Il ne savait pas si ça allait marcher. Ça semblait quand même un peu trop extrême – l'instinct de survie allait sans doute prendre le dessus. Le jeune homme se leva lentement et s'approcha des voies sous l'œil curieux de l'autre garçon.

Une ou deux minutes passèrent quand il entendit distinctement le bruit de la rame. Il s'avança malgré lui dans son siège. Ce n'était pas possible – un tel pouvoir –

Il fut bien obligé d'admettre que ça l'était. Car au moment où le métro surgit, le jeune homme fit trois pas en avant.

Il était trop loin pour voir distinctement, mais il entendit distinctement le métro émettre un klaxon et freiner désespérément. Mais sans succès à en croire le bruit et les tâches de sang maculant la première rame qui étaient assez évocateur.

Il jubilait. Il avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort. Il suffisait qu'il donne un ordre pour que celui-ci soit exécuté… quel qu'il soit. S'il pouvait obliger un suicide, on ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être plus difficile à résister que cet ordre là. Il était plus fort que l'instinct de survie, plus fort que le désir de vivre.

Il finit tout de même par regretter son acte : l'arrêt dû être bloqué et ils furent contraints de marcher quinze minutes pour atteindre l'arrêt suivant.

* * *

 **Réponse au commentaire anonyme:**

 **Mamy 83:** Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction ! L'histoire forme un tout, après je comprends parfaitement que ça ne t'intéresse pas ! C'est vrai que c'est pas "cool" ce que j'ai fait avec le chapitre précédent. Mais à mon humble avis, c'est pour le mieux ! Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis :)

* * *

 **Merci à ceux qui auraient lu ce chapitre (je n'y crois pas trop) et un merci encore plus gigantesque pour les gens qui laisseraient un commentaire (j'y crois encore moins haha)**


End file.
